Coeur Combat
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa verliebt sich in Rokko. Als der ein Jobangebot aus Kanada kriegt und Lisa bittet, ihn zu begleiten, mischt sich David wieder ein.
1. Chapter 1

**Coeur Combat – Wenn das Herz sich wehrt**

1.

Es ist Freitagabend und ich mache das, was ich am liebsten tue: Ich stöbere in einer Buchhandlung. Gut, jeder normale Mensch ist jetzt vermutlich Zuhause und bereitet sich auf einen Abend in der Disko oder auf eine Party vor. Disko? Sagt man das eigentlich noch? Ich weiß es nicht – ich bin ja auch nicht wie andere Menschen. Ich bin eben nur Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz. Bestenfalls werde ich nicht als Frau wahrgenommen, schlimmstenfalls werde ich gar nicht wahrgenommen. Ich bin wohl das, was man eine graue Maus nennt. Für alles, was ich erreicht habe, habe ich hart gearbeitet, aber was mir am wichtigsten ist, ich habe alles ehrlich erreicht. Mein größter Erfolg bisher ist die Stelle der Assistentin der Geschäftsleitung bei Kerima Moda und die Geschäftsführung der Scheinfirma B-Style. Tja, und was keiner ahnt: Die graue Maus hat Großes vor mit der Scheinfirma! Statt immer nur Lizenzware zu verkaufen, will ich endlich eine eigene Linie herausbringen. Mein bester Freund Jürgen und Hannah helfen mir dabei. Hannah hat diese unglaublich trendigen Taschen entworfen. Mariella, die Verlobte meines Chefs, hat mir geholfen, einen dieser Taschenentwürfe in die Medien zu bringen. Und ich Landei habe diese Sängerin nicht einmal erkannt… Aber zumindest hatte sie dieses Teil in der Hand und ihr Foto war am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen. Darauf lässt sich aufbauen, sagt zumindest Mariella. Ach ja, irgendwie beneide ich sie: Sie ist hübsch, klug, kultiviert und sie wird den tollsten Mann der Welt heiraten und das schon sehr bald. Ach ja, David Seidel, das ist mein Chef, es war sozusagen Liebe auf den ersten Blick – er ist gut aussehend und im internationalen Jetset Zuhause und… ja, mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht über ihn zu sagen, außer vielleicht, dass ich für ihn eine gute Freundin bin und vermutlich immer bleiben werde.

Aber das ist jetzt alles unwichtig, denn ich bin in meinem Element: Ich liebe diese kleine familiäre Buchhandlung unweit von meiner S-Bahn-Station. Wenn ich mich hier umsehe, vergesse ich meist die Zeit. Seit ich eine Gehaltserhöhung gekriegt habe, kaufe ich von Zeit zu Zeit auch eines der Bücher, die ich mir ansehe. Die meisten Leute denken bestimmt, ich kaufe nur Bücher über höhere Mathematik oder Wirtschaft, aber eigentlich haben es mir Biographien angetan, meistens die Lebensgeschichten von starken Frauen. Tja, eine starke Frau, das werde ich wohl nie sein.

„Oh, Entschuldigung." Und hier wieder das Paradebeispiel für Dinge, die nur mir passieren: In 10 Minuten schließt der Laden und außer mir ist nur noch ein anderer Kunde da und mit dem stoße ich natürlich zusammen und lasse die Schätze fallen, die ich mir für das Wochenende ausgesucht habe. „Die Biographie von Eva Perón und ein Bildband über Kanada? Das ist ja eine Mischung." Ich bin nicht nur zurückhaltend, ich bin schon krankhaft schüchtern. Ich traue mich fast nicht, den jungen Mann mit den braunen Locken und dem Schnauzer anzusehen, als ich mich zu den Büchern runterbeuge. Er war genauso schnell wie ich und so halten wir jeder eine Ecke des Bildbandes. Ich schaffe es gerade noch zu nicken, bevor der Mann in dem karierten Mantel mich für einen kompletten Trottel hält. „Kanada ist ein schönes Land. Waren Sie schon einmal da?" Was ist das? Small Talk? Oder versucht er zu flirten? Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne mich mit Männern nicht aus. Gut, ich weiß, was in meinem besten Freund Jürgen vorgeht und David erzählt mir auch ziemlich viel von sich und Mariella, aber mit Flirten und miteinander gehen und Beziehungen führen und S… äh… körperlicher Liebe kenne ich mich nicht aus. „Nein und es wird wohl immer ein Traum bleiben." Meine Stimme ist immer ganz leise und piepsig, wenn ich unsicher bin. „Genauso wie das hier." Ich halte das Buch über Eva Perón hoch. „Tja, die ist ja auch schon tot." Er grinst verschmitzt und ich spüre die Wärme, die in mein Gesicht schießt und ich weiß, ich bin gerade ganz rot im Gesicht geworden. „Sie hatte ein interessantes Leben und hat viel erreicht. Das meinte ich eigentlich." Er nickt und lächelt mich nett an. „Wenn sich der Kanada-Traum doch erfüllen sollte, dann dürfen Sie auf keinen Fall auf einen Besuch in Montréal verzichten. Sie müssen dann zum Balkon des Rathauses hochsehen und sich vorstellen wie de Gaulle ‚Vive le Québec libre' ruft." Ach herrje, er gestikuliert wild und ist so laut... Man könnte ihn hören und die Anderen könnten sich zu uns umdrehen, wie peinlich. Das ist auch so typisch für mich, so ziemlich alles ist mir peinlich. Hier ist niemand, der uns sehen könnte und eigentlich will er ja auch nur nett sein. Ich riskiere einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Tja, einen so schrägen Vogel wie ihn trifft man wohl nur in der Hauptstadt: Selbst ich sehe, dass kariert und geblümt und grün und rosa nicht zusammen passt. Obwohl ich in einem Modeunternehmen arbeite, kenne ich mich mit Kleidung nicht so aus. Ich habe mir nie viel daraus gemacht, solange sie praktisch und bequem war. Letztlich kommt es nur auf die inneren Werte an, darum versuche ich einen Blick auf das Buch, das er in der Hand hält, zu erhaschen. „Meditation auf dem Dach der Welt" lautet der Titel – damit sind wir wohl schon zwei seltsame Menschen, die ihren Freitagabend in einem Buchladen verbringen. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich will schließen." Insgeheim danke ich der netten Verkäuferin für diese Unterbrechung. Ich bezahle, murmele ein kurzes „Tschüs" und laufe zur S-Bahn. Ich liebe das S-Bahn fahren, ich suche mir immer einen Fensterplatz und sehe die ganze Fahrt lang hinaus und träume vor mich hin.


	2. Chapter 2

2.   
Ich glaube an das Schicksal, definitiv. Von mir aus können wir es auch Fügung oder Kismet nennen, aber es ist da – da bin ich mir ganz sicher. David zieht mich für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viel in seine Hochzeitvorbereitungen mit ein. „Ruf doch mal schnell die Bäckerei an, ich will doch die vierstöckige Torte und den Blumenhändler, ich will die 400 Rosen doch alle in Rot." Er ist halt ein Blender, das ist mir einmal mehr bewusst geworden. Als würde ein Stockwerk auf der Torte mehr, die Liebe von Mariella und ihm vertiefen… Eins wundert mich, statt traurig vor mich hin zu leiden, dass meine große Liebe bald heiraten wird, ertappe ich mich immer häufiger dabei, dass ich mit den Gedanken bei dem jungen extrovertierten Mann aus dem Buchladen bin und dass ich immer, wenn ich dort hingehe, hoffe, er wäre auch da. Ich bin selten enttäuscht worden. Schade nur, dass ich so unerfahren bin. Wäre ich Sabrina, wäre ich bestimmt schon auf ihn zugegangen und hätte schon längst ihr-wisst-schon-was mit ihm angestellt. Als ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, je ihr-wisst-schon-was mit einem Mann zu haben, das kann ich mir ja nicht einmal mit David vorstellen und den kenne ich zumindest ein bisschen, von dem jungen Mann weiß ich nicht einmal, wie er heißt. Also begnüge ich mich damit, ihn so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten. Ich bilde mir sogar ein, er würde mich auch von Zeit zu Zeit ansehen und zwar nicht mit diesem entsetzten Blick, den viele haben, wenn sie mich, meine unzähmbaren Haare, meine Zahnspange und meine Brille – sprich das komplette Lisa-Plenske-Paket – sehen. Ein- oder zweimal hat er mir sogar ein Buch empfohlen, aber ich bin zu verstockt, um wirklich darauf einzugehen. Ich hab mich artig für seine Tipps bedankt, aber mehr auch nicht. Das heißt… Doch. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat, aber er hat gefragt, ob ich „Kamouraska" von Anne Hébert kenne und ja das kenne ich, ich hab ihm dann erzählt, worum es darin geht und dass es mir gefallen hat und ja, ich war auf einmal ganz locker, keine nervöse Piepsstimme, kein Herumgestottere, kein Rotwerden… 

Aber eigentlich wollte ich ja vom Schicksal erzählen… Ja, das hat heute zugeschlagen, mit voller Wucht sozusagen. Ich marschierte gerade mit einem Stapel Papier von meinem Vorzimmer in den Kopierraum, als ich ihn da sitzen sehe: Den jungen Mann aus dem Buchladen. Etwas ist anders an ihm: Heute trägt er eine Brille und sein Schnauzer ist weg. Steht ihm viel besser, aber ich geh natürlich nicht hin, um ihm das zu sagen. Ich ziehe viel mehr meine Haare ein bisschen vor das Gesicht und tue so, als würde ich ihn nicht sehen. Als ich vom Kopieren zurückkomme, sitzt er nicht mehr da. Was er wohl bei Kerima will? So wie er heute gekleidet ist, sieht er ja ein bisschen aus wie ein Buchhalter…

„Frau Plenske, kommen Sie mal?" Das ist Richard von Brahmbergs Stimme. Oh, ich kann ihn nicht leiden, er macht mir Angst und zu allem Überfluss hat er mir auch noch Sabrinas Assistentinnen-Posten aufgehalst. Seit sie schwanger ist, muss ich ihre Arbeit auch noch machen, damit die Gesundheit des Kindes nicht gefährdet ist. Das ist schon ziemlich schwierig, einmal weil David mich über Richard aushorchen will und Richard mich über David und ich bin eine miese Lügnerin, also schweige ich meistens, was ja auch eine Antwort sein kann. Und zum anderen, weil Jürgen glaubt, er wäre der Vater von Sabrinas Baby und ich habe Probleme mit dem Spagat zwischen meinem Job und meinem Privatleben… naja, dieser Spagat dürfte in einer Firma wie Kerima sowieso unmöglich sein… Und dann ist da noch die ganze B-Style-Arbeit, die erledigt werden muss, wenn die Taschenkollektion ein Erfolg werden soll. Ich hab also einen fast-24-Stunden-Arbeitstag. Sabrina und Mariella nutzen jedenfalls die Zeit, die ihnen durch meine Doppelbelastung zukommt, um die ultimative Doppelhochzeit im Berliner Dom zu planen. „Ja, Herr von Brahmberg, was gibt es denn?" Jetzt muss ich zur Krönung des Ganzen auch noch in sein Büro. Und da sitzt er, der junge Mann aus dem Buchladen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er zu den Bösen gehört… „Das ist Rokko Kowalski, er wird sich um die Vermarktung der Silver Line kümmern." Mich stellt Richard natürlich nicht vor. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Lisa Plenske, Trampel und Tollpatsch vom Dienst? Wäre ja nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, wenn auch treffend. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder." Dieser Rokko Kowalski springt auf und reicht mir die Hand. „Der Buchladen, Sie erinnern sich?" fügt er hinzu, als ich nicht sofort nach seiner Hand greife. Ich lächle scheu und sehe zu Boden, das mache ich immer, wenn ich peinlich berührt bin. „Frau Plenske, Sie werden Herrn Kowalski mit der gleichen Gewissenhaftigkeit assistieren wie David oder mir." Na bravo, noch ein dritter Job! „Natürlich, Herr von Brahmberg." – „Sie haben doch einen guten Draht zum Fußvolk. Gehen Sie mit Herrn Kowalski zum Hausmeister und lassen ihm ein Büro zuweisen und angemessen einrichten." Nun, lieber Richie, du hättest wohl auch einen besseren Draht zu Igor, unserem Hausmeister, wenn du ihn nicht einen dummen Kohlrussen genannt und über ihn gelacht hättest, als seine einzige Verteidigung die Worte „Ich bin aber Ukrainer" waren. Ich bin schon fast wieder zur Tür raus, als Richard sich noch einmal an mich wendet: „Ach ja, kein Wort zu David." Klar, er will sich den Triumph, diesen Kowalski an Bord geholt zu haben, natürlich nicht nehmen lassen und sich damit vor David aufspielen. Nun, ich habe das Schweigegelübde eifriger Assistentinnen nicht geleistet, aber das sage ich natürlich nicht laut, obwohl ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut dazu… Lange würde sich dieser Kowalski mit seiner extrovertierten Art sowieso nicht verstecken lassen. „Natürlich, Herr von Brahmberg", gebe ich zur Antwort und bitte Rokko, mir zu folgen. 

Als alle Formalitäten erledigt sind, bringe ich Rokko noch in sein Büro. Langsam wird die Stille zwischen uns auch unangenehm… „Wenn Sie Fragen haben oder Hilfe brauchen, die Durchwahl zu mir ist 015." Rokko nickt und sieht sich in seinem Büro um, dann fällt sein Blick wieder auf mich: „Mit wie vielen muss ich Sie eigentlich teilen?" Sofort schießt mir das Blut in den Kopf und mein erster Gedanke ist: Nur mit einem. Dann wird mir klar, was er eigentlich gemeint hat. „Nur mit Herrn Seidel und Herrn von Brahmberg." Wieder nickt er. „Nun, das muss sich ändern. Die Silver Line soll doch ein Erfolg werden…" Ich lasse ihn alleine in seinem neuen Reich, aber kaum habe ich mein Vorzimmer erreicht, klingelt das Telefon. „Kowalski hier, können Sie noch mal herkommen?"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jetzt bin ich also zu 400 Assistentin – 100 für David, 100 für Richard und 200 für Rokko. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll – irgendwie ist er anstrengend. Eine Assistentin sollte kopieren, telefonieren, Kaffee holen, Briefe schreiben, Kalkulationen vorbereiten, aber das will er alles nicht. Ich soll ihm wirklich helfen, sagt er immer. „Was sehen Sie?" Rokko hält mir ein Foto hin. „Sieht aus wie ein Marienkäfer unterm Mikroskop." War das richtig? Was bezweckt er damit? „Und das?" – „Ein Kartoffelkäfer unter dem Mikroskop." Langsam werde ich richtig unsicher. Was will er denn nur hören? Er nickt wieder: „Gut, irgendeine Assoziation, die nichts mit Insekten zu tun hat?" Ich schüttle den Kopf und merke, wie ich schon wieder rot werde. „Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie die Entwürfe der Silver Line sehen?" Ich sage nichts. Das, was ich wirklich denke, kann ich doch nicht aussprechen. „Na hopp, immer raus damit", ermutigt er mich. „Hmm, wohlhabende Frauen, die nicht damit klar kommen, dass sie nicht mehr 20 sind." Rokko grinst. Irgendwie macht mich dieses Grinsen nervös. „Genau." Ouf, wenigstens ist meine Antwort diesmal richtig. „Und warum produziert ein Unternehmen wie Kerima mit einem so kreativen Kopf wie Hugo Haas so etwas? Es fehlen ja nur noch die eingebauten Schweißblätter, damit man einen Spruch wie ‚Die richtige Mode für jede Minute der Menopause' dafür nehmen kann." – „Ich glaube, die Menopause ist nicht so komisch wie Sie das gerade darstellen." – „Gut, dann anders: Wieso will sich Kerima mit so etwas hässlichem selbst an die Wand fahren?" – „Kerima wird damit nicht an die Wand fahren. Die Zielgruppe verfügt über mehr Finanzmittel als der Jugendsektor und die Sachen sind Klassiker. Bei richtiger Kosten-Nutzen-Optimierung…" – „Schon gut." unterbricht er mich und ich glaube, er ist genervt. „Das wird doch schwieriger als ich gedacht habe." Meint er mich? Denkt er, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall? Oder spricht er von der Kampagne? Wohl kaum, Hugos Entwürfe sind gut, wenn auch anders als das, was er sonst macht. Oh nein, er setzt sich schon wieder auf den Fußboden und verteilt die Entwürfe und andere Papiere um sich herum! Das kann ja nichts Gutes bedeuten. Resigniert setze ich mich zu ihm und es geht in die nächste Kreativrunde…

„Ich wüsste gerne, was man mit Ihnen angestellt hat, dass Sie so wenig an sich glauben. Zeigen Sie mir das." Wie Rokko es von mir verlangt hat, habe ich etwas gemalt, aber ich kann nicht zeichnen – wirklich nicht. „Der Kreativbereich ist wirklich nicht meins", versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen. „Wer auch immer Ihnen diesen Blödsinn eingeredet hat, verbannen Sie ihn oder sie aus Ihrem Leben." Selbst wenn ich das wollte: David und Mariella gleichzeitig aus meinem Leben verbannen? Das dürfte ziemlich schwierig sein. Seine Stirn liegt in Falten, als er meine Zeichnung ansieht. „Das ist doch mal ein schöner Ansatz. Sehen Sie, wenn Sie das hier eher rund und das da nicht grau, sondern blau machen, dann ist das ein guter Ansatz, um darauf aufzubauen." Langsam finde ich Gefallen an dieser Arbeit. Herr Kowalski ist wirklich nett zu mir und erklärt mir alles. Wenn er so weiter macht, dann glaube ich wirklich bald, dass ich kreativ sein kann…

„Frau Plenske!" Richards scharfe Stimme lässt mich aufschrecken. Rokko und ich, wir waren so vertieft in die Kampagne, dass ich völlig vergessen habe, dass ich schon längst bei Richard hätte sein sollen. „Hier, 25 Kopien, gebunden und dann in den Konferenzraum. Sie führen dann auch gleich Protokoll." Sein Ich-Boss-Du-kleiner-Niemand-Tonfall holt mich unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ich muss Rokko versprechen, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu kommen, damit wir weiterarbeiten können und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann freut es mich sehr – schließlich wäre das die ideale Gelegenheit, mich loszuwerden…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Das ist der Todesstoß." Ich sitze am Catering und sehe noch mal das Memo und das Protokoll der Sitzung durch. „Das ist Irrsinn, was Richard da vorhat." Agnes und Inka machen langen Hälse und wollen auch wissen, wovon ich spreche. „Die ganzen Leute entlassen und zum Teil durch Hilfskräfte und Saisonarbeiter ersetzen… das kann ja nicht gut gehen. Und die Sparmaßnahmen an den falschen Stellen…" Inka hält wieder ihre Rede von der allein erziehenden Mutter, die auf ihren Job angewiesen ist. Nichts von dem, was ich ihr im Moment sagen kann, beruhigt sie. „Panikmache bringt erst einmal nichts, den meisten Dingen muss der Vorstand zustimmen und du glaubst doch nicht, dass der alte Seidel da mitmacht?"

„Na schöne Frau, haben Sie jetzt etwas Zeit für mich?" Rokko ist gerade zu uns rüber gekommen und ich weiß, er sieht mich an, aber er hat mich bestimmt nicht gemeint – schließlich hat er _schöne_ Frau gesagt und das bin ich nun definitiv nicht. Instinktiv drehe ich mich um, aber hinter mir ist niemand. „Frau Plenske, nicht träumen. Ich rede mit Ihnen." Oh schießt es mir durch und das Blut in den Kopf. Er macht sich bestimmt nur lustig über mich. „Ich wollte das hier nur schnell ablegen und dann komme ich zu Ihnen… äh… in ihr Büro." – „Falsch. Frau Pietsch, Sie legen das ab und Sie, Frau Plenske kommen mit mir, aber nicht in mein Büro, sondern nach draußen." Galanter Weise hilft er mir in meine Jacke und schon geht's raus in die kühle Januarluft.

„Und was soll das?" Seine Ideen mögen ja vielleicht die besten der Branche sein, aber sie sind auch die anstrengendsten. Seit einer Stunde sitzen wir jetzt auf einer Bank im Kaufhaus und sehen der Silver-Line-Zielgruppe dabei zu, wie und was sie einkauft. „Wir beobachten das Opfer in seiner natürlichen Umgebung." – „Gut, dann beobachten Sie mal allein. Ich gehe zurück zu Kerima, da gibt es hunderte Dinge für mich zu tun, die wichtiger sind." Schon mache ich mich auf in Richtung Ausgang. Ein bisschen aufgebracht bin ich schon. Ich meine, wenn er seine Zeit verschwenden will, bitte, aber nicht meine. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich ein Arm um meine Schultern legt. „Was ist denn jetzt so viel wichtiger als der Erfolg der Silver Line?" – „Die Vorstandssitzung muss vorbereitet werden, der Termin mit dem Stofflieferanten…" Wieso fällt mir gerade nicht mehr ein? Mein Terminkalender war doch vorhin noch so voll… „Ach, das kann doch alles warten." Rokko lächelt schon wieder so nett und plötzlich breitet sich in mir ein Kribbeln aus – erst nur ein bisschen, dann in der Magengegend und plötzlich überall. Dieses Kribbeln habe ich das letzte Mal gespürt, als David und ich auf der Pfaueninsel waren. So ein Quatsch, sage ich mir, ich bin nun schon so lange in David verliebt, das ist bestimmt nicht so einfach vorbei, nur weil dieser Chaot den Arm um mich legt. „Sie kriegen ja auch keinen Ärger mit Richard, wenn das nicht alles erledigt ist." Und weg bin ich. Puh, gerade noch so aus der Affäre gezogen…


	5. Chapter 5

5.   
„Und was soll ich damit?" Meine Augen werden groß und mein Entsetzen noch viel größer bei dem, was Hannah mir da unter die Nase hält. „David wünscht, dass du das zu seinem Polterabend anziehst." Ach ja richtig, der Polterabend, der soll ja schon heute Abend sein. „Sag ihm, wir sind hier nicht bei Wünsch-Dir-was." Dieses Kleid ist eindeutig zu kurz und zu bunt, damit würden mich alle anstarren. „Was stimmt denn nicht damit?" Jetzt mischt sich auch noch Rokko ein, okay, wir klären das gerade seinem Büro, aber es geht ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an, warum ich dieses Kleid ablehne. Schlimm genug, dass er mich völlig mit der Silver-Line-Kampagne in Beschlag nimmt, aber jetzt mischt er sich auch noch in die unendliche Kleiderfrage. „Ich mag keine Wünsche in Befehlsform…" – „Ich denke, dass es Ihnen gut stehen würde." Hannah nickt zustimmend. „Okay, ich probiere es an, aber wenn ich mich unwohl fühle, dann kommt es zurück in den Schrank."

Tja, und nun stehe ich hier auf einer Dachterrasse hoch über Berlin, in dem Kleid, das David ausgesucht und zu dem Rokko mir geraten hat. Der überaus unbequemen Schuhe habe ich mich allerdings schon entledigt. Dieser Polterabend entspricht eindeutig nicht meinen Vorstellungen – viel zu steif, viel zu unterkühlt… Wenigstens reißen sich David und Richard zusammen… Ich habe mich allerdings zurückgezogen. Jürgen hat mir morgens noch gesagt, dass er nicht verstünde, warum ich mir das antue und mittlerweile frage ich mich das auch… „Was machen Sie denn bei dieser Kälte hier draußen?" Oh nein, nicht einmal hier hat man vor diesem Kowalski Ruhe. „So viel kälter als da drinnen ist es hier auch nicht." – „Ja, unterkühlt ist es schon, wenn man bedenkt, dass bald ein freudiges Ereignis wie eine Doppelhochzeit ins Haus steht." Rokko stellt sich neben mich und folgt meinem Blick in den Berliner Nachthimmel. „Was gibt es denn da zu sehen?" – „Ach, nichts weiter. Ich sehe mir nur gerne die Sterne an." Langsam wird es wieder still zwischen uns. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich geflohen?" fragt er mich. „Das da", ich deute auf die Glastür, hinter der die Party immer noch läuft, „ist eine ganz eigene Welt. Mittlerweile kann ich ganz gut damit, aber spätestens beim Fisch-Sperma-Gespräch ist Sense." Rokko muss lachen: „Das Fisch-Sperma-Gespräch, Frau Plenske?" – „Sie wissen schon, ob Beluga-Kaviar wirklich besser ist und so…" – „Vielleicht sollten Sie es nicht das Fisch-Sperma-Gespräch nennen…" Rokko lacht immer noch. Lacht er eigentlich über mich oder über meine Weise, die Dinge zu sehen? Egal, sein Lachen ist ansteckend. „Hier, Sie zittern ja schon vor Kälte." Rokko legt mir sein Jackett um die Schultern. „Und was ist mit Ihnen?" – „Was soll mit mir sein?" – „Na, jetzt ist Ihnen doch bestimmt kalt." – „Wissen Sie, früher als der Mensch noch in den Höhlen gelebt hat, da waren die Männer Jäger, die bei allen Temperaturen und bei jedem Wetter raus mussten. Alles, was aus dem Neandertal noch übrig ist, ist diese Kälteresistenz." Das bringt mich herzhaft zum Lachen und nimmt mir das schlechte Gewissen, dass ich jetzt sein Jackett anhabe und er meinetwegen friert. Plötzlich grinst er wieder. „Der Typ, der die Pfennigabsätze erfunden hat, ist übrigens auch für die Streckbank und die Guillotine verantwortlich." Oh nein, wie peinlich, er hat gesehen, dass ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen habe. „Die sind so furchtbar unbequem", versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen, aber es gelingt mir nicht, zu überspielen wie unangenehm mir das alles ist. Rokko merkt das auch. „Okay, ich dreh mich jetzt ganz diskret zur Seite, dann können Sie Ihre Schuhe wieder anziehen und ich tu dann so, als hätte ich nichts gesehen." Bevor er sich umdreht, lächelt er mich noch einmal an.

„Ähm, fertig." Rokko dreht sich wieder zu mir. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Da hinten gibt es ein kleines Café", er deutete in eine Richtung. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns hier abseilen? Ich lade Sie auch ein." – „Das geht doch nicht." – „Wieso nicht? Niemand wird uns vermissen. Außerdem grenzt es an Selbstkasteiung, wenn Sie bis zum Ende auf dem Polterabend des Mannes bleiben, in den Sie verliebt sind und der morgen eine andere heiraten wird." Auweia, er hat mich durchschaut. Naja, fast zumindest… Irgendetwas hat sich zwischen David und mir verändert, aber ich weiß noch nicht so recht was… Der Rest des Abends ist dann doch noch ganz nett. Ich muss feststellen, dass Rokko und ich den gleichen Geschmack haben, was Kaffee und Kekse betrifft. Ich glaube, wenn wir morgen zusammen zur Hochzeit gehen, dann übersteh ich die genauso gut wie den Polterabend.


	6. Chapter 6

6.   
Es ist der 14. Februar 2006, Valentinstag, der Tag der großen Doppelhochzeit. Irgendwo habe ich gelesen, dass Hochzeiten, die an Valentinstagen oder an Daten mit Schnapszahl geschlossen werden, statistisch gesehen, nicht lange halten… Jürgen hat sich standhaft geweigert, zur Trauung zu gehen: „Die Unsicherheit, ob das Kind nun von mir ist oder nicht muss sich nicht auch noch mit der Verzweiflung darüber, dass die Frau meines Lebens diesen gegelten Fiesling heiratet, paaren." Ja, und so sitze ich zwischen Rokko und Hugo und bilde mir ein, wenn ich sehe wie David und Mariella heiraten, dann würden meine Gefühle für ihn nachlassen…

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", fordern der Pfarrer und der Standesbeamte gleichzeitig Richard auf. Ich frage mich, wie Richard und David angestellt haben, dass der Standesbeamte die zivilrechtliche Trauung zeitgleich mit der kirchlichen Trauung durchführt, aber da vorne stehen ein Standesbeamter und ein Pfarrer und sehen perplex dabei zu, wie Sabrina ihren Richard abschmatzt. In genau diesem Moment ereilt mich ein Tagtraum oder viel mehr ein Tagalptraum: Auch ich hauche ja und als ich mich zu meinem frisch Angetrauten umdrehe, um ihn zu küssen, da steht da doch tatsächlich Rokko Kowalski! Bin ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, einen ordentlichen Tagtraum zu haben? Lisa, streng dich an, du hast dir das doch schon tausendmal mit David vorgestellt… Aber ich kann machen, was ich will, immer wenn ich mich umdrehe, dann steht da Rokko. Will mir mein Unterbewusstsein vielleicht etwas sagen? Blödsinn. Es ist nun mal schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dem Mann das Ja-Wort zu geben, der da vorne gerade wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlend darauf wartet, dass Mariella endlich den Altar erreicht. Sie sieht so schön aus in Hugos Kleid. Er hat dafür so ziemlich jeden teuren Stoff kommen lassen und hat sich mit dem Kleid wirklich selbst übertroffen. Ihre Haare sind kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie ist wie immer geschmackvoll geschminkt. Ich spüre wie die Rührung in mir hochsteigt. Ich könnte jetzt schon wieder heulen, dabei hat die zweite Trauung noch gar nicht angefangen. Seltsamerweise ist Mariellas Schritt langsam und wirkt irgendwie schwer. Sie sieht in die Reihen, die voll besetzt sind mit Verwandten, Freunden und Kollegen und ich finde, sie sieht nicht wirklich glücklich aus…

„Wollen Sie, David Hieronymus Seidel die hier anwesende Mariella Sophie von Brahmberg zu Ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? So antworten Sie mit ja." Mit fester Stimme antwortet David „Ja." Nun, selbst mir wird jetzt klar, dass ich wohl nie eine Chance bei ihm bekommen werde. „Und so frage ich Sie, Mariella Sophie von Brahmberg, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden David Hieronymus Seidel zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? So antworten Sie mit ja." Mariella zögert, ihr Blick ist hohl und auf einmal ist es totenstill im vollbesetzten Berliner Dom. Der Pfarrer wiederholt die Frage noch zweimal, als es plötzlich laut: „Nein!" durch das Gebäude hallt. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde beginnt Gemurmel im Saal. Ich sehe rüber zu Rokko – der sieht mich genauso schockiert an und zuckt mit den Schultern. In der Zwischenzeit hat Mariella ihr Kleid zusammengerafft und rennt so schnell sie kann aus der Kirche. Der erste, der sich gefangen hat, ist Hugo: „Mariella, warte. Meine Création!!" Er klettert tatsächlich über ein paar der Bänke, um ihr oder viel mehr dem Kleid hinterher zu laufen. „David wollte ja eine Hochzeit, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, aber ich glaube, so hat er das nicht gemeint", flüstert Rokko mir zu. Dem kann ich nur zustimmen: Hier geht es gerade zu wie in einer schlechten TV-Schmonzette…


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Fast drei Wochen ist dieses Hochzeitsdesaster jetzt her. Max und ich haben alles getan, um David aufzubauen, aber David kann einfach nicht mit dem Kapitel abschließen. Mariella ist spurlos verschwunden. Niemand weiß, was mit ihr ist und sie hat auch keinen Brief hinterlassen oder sich bei irgendjemanden gemeldet. David ist in diesen Tagen ungenießbar – Richard und Sabrina lassen ja auch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn mit ihrem scheinbar glücklichen Eheleben zu provozieren. Er springt auch wirklich jedes Mal darauf an…

Neben dem Problem, dass ich David aber auch gar nichts recht machen kann, steht auch noch das B-Style-Problem. Mariella wollte sich um die Vermarktung der Taschen kümmern, aber sie ist ja über alle Berge und mit dem, was ich an Unterlagen in ihrem Büro gefunden habe, kann ich nicht viel anfangen. Jürgen und ich haben uns wirklich die Köpfe zerbrochen, aber irgendwie scheint uns nichts gut genug zu sein. „Du hast doch einen guten Draht zu diesem Werbekometen, frag ihn doch einfach mal." Ja, leichter gesagt als getan. Ich steh vor Rokkos Bürotür und straffe noch einmal meinen Rücken. Und hinein! Kaum hab ich die Tür geöffnet, stoße ich auch schon mit ihm zusammen. „Oh, Frau Plenske. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" – „Ähm, Sie wollen gerade gehen. Dann wohl eher nichts." Das läuft nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe und schon verlässt mich der Mut. „Nein, nein. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie möchten." Er lächelt mich ermunternd an. „Ich habe eine Frage oder viel mehr eine Bitte, also…" Oh nein, das läuft noch schlechter als ich es befürchtet habe… Rokko deutet mir an, in sein Büro zu kommen und Platz zu nehmen. Er sitzt mir gegenüber und sieht mich abwartend an. Langsam beginne ich, ihm von B-Style zu erzählen. „…und jetzt, wo Mariella weg ist, steh ich mit ihrem Gekritzel alleine da. David will nichts davon hören und…" Ich atme durch. Trotz meines unsicheren und nervösen Gestottere hat er noch nicht die Geduld verloren, viel mehr hat er nach dem Ordner mit den B-Style-Papieren gegriffen und blättert darin. „Ich weiß, dass das kein Auftrag von der Größenordnung ist, die Sie gewohnt sind. Und das Honorar, das Sie gewohnt sind, kann B-Style Ihnen auch nicht zahlen, aber…" Ja, was aber? Soll ich auf Knien rutschen oder betteln und flehen? Was will ich eigentlich von ihm? Einen Rat? Ein aufmunterndes „Lisa, du schaffst das schon."? Ich sehe kurz zu ihm hoch und stelle fest, dass er mich immer noch ansieht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät nicht, was er denkt und das lässt mich noch unsicherer werden. Als abzusehen ist, dass ich nicht weiter sprechen werde, fängt er an: „Das ist ein viel versprechendes kleines Unternehmen, das Sie da führen. Jung, frech, unkonventionell. Ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine Idee. Eins müssen Sie mir aber verraten: Wieso verschwenden Sie ihr Potential hier als Assistentin, wenn Sie damit viel erfolgreicher sind?" An und für sich hat er Recht. Allein mit dem, was es für B-Style zu tun gibt, könnte man einen Arbeitstag füllen… „Ich mache doch nur die Kalkulationen." Rokko schüttelt den Kopf. „Jep, hab ich gesehen. Die ist schon recht straff. Darum trägt sich B-Style ja auch schon selbst. Sie müssen sich unbedingt diese falsche Bescheidenheit abgewöhnen, sonst gehen Sie in dieser Branche noch unter… Also gut, ich mach's, aber nur, wenn Sie mich jetzt noch auf einen Drink in die Tiki-Bar begleiten." Da ist es wieder, dieses selbstsichere Grinsen, das mich so wuschig macht… Nein Lisa, dir wird nicht seinetwegen warm, du bist nicht verschossen in ihn, du liebst David. Schon vergessen? Kowalski geht dir eigentlich auf die Nerven, weil er so anstrengend ist und dich ständig in unmögliche Situationen bringt… Langsam muss ich mir wirklich energisch zureden, wenn es um Rokko geht.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Lisa! Lisa! Kannst du mal schnell…" – „Nein, schnell geht gerade gar nichts, aber ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Wenn du mich mit einem Kaffeebedürfnis belästigen willst, dann geh doch die drei Schritte bis zum Catering selbst, da kannst du ihn dir holen." Ich hab den Arm voller Akten und zwischen Schulter und Ohr habe ich mein Telefon geklemmt – die Warteschleifenmusik sorgt bestimmt gleich für einen Amoklauf meinerseits – und zeitgleich bin ich auf der Suche nach Timo, der irgendsoeinen wandelnden Kleiderständer abholen soll. Ein bisschen überrascht bin ich schon, normalerweise kann ich nicht nein sagen, besonders nicht zu David. Das muss wohl Rokkos, äh Herrn Kowalskis Einfluss sein. Mit seiner ehrlichen und direkten Art scheint er es um einiges leichter zu haben… Vielleicht bekomme ich ja auch ein bisschen viel von Rokkos Einfluss. Seit Wochen sitzen wir jeden Abend in seinem Büro – vorzugsweise auf dem Fußboden, das mag er wohl besonders – und planen die B-Style-Präsentation. Es geht gut voran, rein beruflich natürlich. Naja, eigentlich kann ich ja auch ehrlich sein: Es fällt mir immer schwerer Rokko nur als Vorgesetzten zu betrachten und ich genieße jede Minute mit ihm. Er ist ein toller Freund, wirklich, er glaubt an mich und den B-Style-Erfolg – vielleicht mehr als ich selbst. Ich glaube, ich habe ein bisschen an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen und das habe ich definitiv Rokkos Unterstützung zu verdanken. Wie gesagt, er ist ein wirklich toller Freund, der Herr Kowalski.

„Frau Plenske!" Okay, Richards schneidende Stimme ist ein Grund, wieder in alte Muster zu verfallen. Ihm gegenüber traue ich mich nicht, nein zu sagen. Und was hab ich davon? Ich muss Inventur im Stofflager machen. Das ist zwar Timos Aufgabe, aber den hab ich ja mit einem Fahrdienst beauftragt.

Rot 212: 15m, Rot 213: 10m… was für eine stupide Aufgabe… Die Tür hinter mir fällt ins Schloss. Es ist wohl jemand reingekommen, aber eh ich mich umdrehen kann, hat mich schon jemand am Arm gepackt und äußerst unsanft umgedreht. Mit voller Wucht lande ich mit dem Rücken an einem der Metallregale. Ich komme gar nicht dazu, den Schmerz zu registrieren, denn die Person, die den Raum betreten hat, packt mich an beiden Oberarmen und schüttelt mich. „Was haben Sie und David vor?" Das ist Richard. Angst macht sich in mir breit. Er wird mir doch nichts tun? „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", versuche ich möglichst überzeugend zu sagen. „Oh doch, das wissen Sie. Ich meine B-Style. Was soll das?" – „Würden Sie mich bitte loslassen? Sie tun mir weh", ich bemühe mich ruhig zu bleiben und meine Panik im Zaum zu halten. „Wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was mein Bruderherz und Sie planen, dann werden Sie erleben, wie ich Ihnen richtig wehtue." Ich sage nichts und hoffe, dass er sich wieder einkriegt, aber das macht ihn nur noch wütender. Richard schüttelt mich wieder und drückt mich noch näher an das harte Regal. „Er will Kerima übernehmen, richtig? Sagen Sie mir, was er plant!" Es geht doch schon lange nicht mehr um Kerima. Mir geht es nur noch um den Erfolg von B-Style. Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen, indem ich mit den B-Style-Einnahmen Kerima übernehme. Manchmal trage ich mich auch mit dem Gedanken, meinen Assistentinnenposten aufzugeben und mich hauptberuflich um B-Style zu kümmern. Richards Griff wird fester. Wenn er seinen Griff nicht gleich lockert, dann bricht er mir bestimmt die Oberarme. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Lassen Sie mich bitte los. Sie tun mir weh." Dieses Mal gelingt es mir nicht, die Angst in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Sie haben die Lady gehört. Lassen Sie sie los." In der Tür steht Rokko, das heißt, da stand er für einen kurzen Augenblick, aber noch während er das sagt, stürzt er auf Richard zu. Der schubst mich noch einmal kräftig gegen das Regal. „Na egal, keiner wird mir Kerima nehmen." Sein abfälliger Blick trifft Rokko: "Die Lady, he? Das nenn ich Geschmacksverirrung." Gott sei Dank, das ist alles, er ist weg.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Während ich mir den rechten Arm reibe, sucht Rokko nach meinem Blick. Als ich ihm kurz in die Augen sehe, kann ich Sorge darin lesen. Es rührt mich, dass er sich offensichtlich um mich sorgt. Leider hab ich mich nicht richtig unter Kontrolle und falle ihm um den Hals. „Keine Angst, ich lasse nicht zu, dass er Ihnen etwas tut." Er streichelt mir über den Rücken. Es ist ein bisschen, als wäre man mit Brennnesseln in Berührung gekommen – nein, es ist nicht unangenehm, aber auch als er seine Hände schon weggenommen hat, fühle ich immer noch ein Kribbeln auf der Haut…

„Ich bringe Sie nach Hause", schlägt er vor und lässt sich das auch nicht ausreden – dabei ist es doch soweit nach Göberitz… „Irgendwie ist es ja meine Schuld. Ich hatte eine Frage und weil ich Sie nicht finden konnte und Herr Seidel nichts davon hören wollte, hab ich unseren Mephisto gefragt. Ich dachte, er wäre auch eingeweiht." Rokko wirkt etwas zerknirscht, als er mir in der S-Bahn gegenüber sitzt.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Noch knapp 18 Stunden bis zur Präsentation. Ich sitze auf meiner Fensterbank und denke nach. Ist wirklich alles erledigt? Sind alle eingeladen? Bewältigt der Fahrdienst den Auftrag? Schafft Agnes es, so viele Schnittchen vorzubereiten? Was Rokko wohl gerade macht? Ob er auch so nervös ist? Wohl eher nicht, er ist so überzeugt von unserem Konzept, dass er bestimmt schon im Bett liegt. Was Rokko wohl für ein Bett… Hallo, Lisa! Was denkst du denn da? Rokko hier, Rokko da. Was soll denn das? Rokko Vorgesetzter guter Freund, das ist die Gleichung, merk dir das. Vor drei Tagen hat er mich vor Richard beschützt und dann hat er mich nach Hause gebracht. Mama hat ihn gedrängt, zum Abendessen zu bleiben und Papa hat den Selbstgebrannten rausgeholt. Das war ein richtig netter Abend – für mich jedenfalls. Ich hoffe, es ging ihm ähnlich.

„Schnattchen, du schläfst ja noch jar nicht." Papa steht in der Tür. „Ich denke nach." – „Über den jungen Mann, den de neulich mitjebracht hast?" Och nö, nicht schon wieder so ein dreckiges Grinsen. Wissen denn alle mehr als ich? „Ja, nein. Ähm, indirekt schon." – „So so, indirekt", schmunzelt er. „Sag mal, Papa, wenn etwas sehr lange gut war wie es ist und plötzlich etwas Neues hinzukommt, denkst du, man sollte dem Neuen eine Chance geben?" Mein Papa runzelt die Stirn. „Naja, Schnattchen, dis ist wie mit der Umgehungsstraße. Die jibt es jetzt seit zwei Jahren und von den alten Göberitzern nutzt sie keener. Erstmal sind wir alle an die alte Straße jewöhnt, die hat sich ja in den letzten 40 Jahren nich verändert und dann kommt man och am Goldenen Eber vorbei und kann dis Tachesjericht auf dem Aufsteller lesen." Papa kratzt sich am Kopf. „Und die Umgehungsstraße, ja? Die ist neu und aufregend, oder?" Ich sehe ihn an und warte. „Irgendwie schon. Dis heißt aber nich, dass sie och besser is." Diese Diskussion ist nicht befriedigend für mich, wirklich nicht. „Jute Nacht, Schnattchen und verjiss nicht, das lässt sich nich uff den jungen Seidel und dissen Kowalski anwenden. Du musst schon selbst herausfinden, ob de lieber uff der alten abjenutzten Dorfstraße, die sich nie ändern wird, fahren willst oder ob nich lieber mal die Umgehungsstraße ausprobieren willst. Vielleicht is die ja besser für dich, nich. Grüble nich so ville, du hast doch morjen disses Präsentationsdings, da musste ausjeschlafen sein."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Noch 3 Stunden bis zur Präsentation. Meine Anspannung steigt langsam. Außerdem habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl: Richard hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Ich glaube, er heckt etwas aus. Er hat gesagt, dass Kerima das wichtigste für ihn ist und dass er sich deshalb nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Das glaube ich ihm sogar, nichtsdestotrotz sind seine Methoden falsch.

David hat seit Tagen diesen scharfen Ton – besonders mir und Rokko gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, aber ich glaube, es hat mit Mariella zu tun. Offiziell weiß niemand etwas, aber Sophie hat ihn neulich provoziert, indem sie ihm gesagt hat, dass nur er allein Schuld an ihrer Flucht ist und dass sie das von Mariella selbst weiß. Das hat natürlich gereicht, um in David Aggressivität auszulösen und momentan muss ich das abfangen. „Du hast doch Rosinen im Kopf", hat er gesagt, als ich mit der Taschenidee kam, aber Rokko glaubt an unseren Erfolg und jetzt im Moment wartet er gerade auf mich. Ich ziehe mich nämlich noch schnell um. Extra für die Präsentation habe ich mir ein neues Kostüm gekauft, naja, Hannah und Yvonne haben beim Aussuchen geholfen. Sie sagen, der knielange, dunkelblaue Rock, der farblich passende Blazer und die helle, doch recht enge Bluse im Kontrast dazu stehen mir gut. Okay, dann kann es ja losgehen, tief durchatmen und raus aus dem Waschraum.

„Aykaramba. Sie sehen ja richtig scharf aus", entfährt es Rokko, als ich ins Foyer komme. Automatisch werde ich unsicher: „Nicht gut für die Präsentation?" – „Keiner wird sich noch für die Taschen interessieren", grinst er mich an und wechselt dann den Ton: „Sie sehen wirklich sehr schön aus." – „Jep, ganz passabel", ertönt hinter uns eine schneidend scharfe Stimme, es ist David. „Ich fahre mit zur Präsentation", kündigt er an, „Ich will sehen, wie du dich mit dieser Schnapsidee auf die Nase legst." – „Na wenn Sie da mal nicht Ihre Zeit verschwenden, denn niemand wird sich auf die Nase legen", entgegnet Rokko im gleichen Tonfall.

„Und in dieser Baracke wollt ihr diese Beutel also präsentieren?", David lässt wirklich kein gutes Haar an unseren Plänen. „Ihr hättet vorher zu mir kommen sollen. Aber jetzt, wo die Presseleute schon hier sind, kann ich auch nichts mehr tun. Naja, so eine Koryphäe scheint dein Kowalski ja doch nicht zu sein." Ich spüre wie ich richtig wütend werde. Das Konzept ist gut, der Präsentationsraum auch und: „Ich war vorher bei dir. Aber du hast es vorgezogen, dich in deinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Du erinnerst dich? Außerdem hat Rokko sich richtig in die Vorbereitungen reingekniet und viel von seiner Freizeit investiert." Was soll das? Ich meine, wo liegt sein Problem? Wir sind doch sonst gute Freunde und kommen gut klar. Warum lehnt er plötzlich alles so kategorisch ab und vor allem wieso ist er dabei so unsachlich? „Frau Plenske, kommen Sie mal? Ich würde Sie gerne jemandem vorstellen." Rokko greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zu dem Mann, mit dem er sich eben noch so angeregt unterhalten hat. Er ist international bekannter Modekritiker. So ziemlich jeder, der in der Branche Rang und Namen hat, ist da – offensichtlich hat Rokko alle seine Kontakte spielen lassen.

Hinter den Kulissen geht alles drunter und drüber. Hannah überspielt ihre Unsicherheit, indem sie Hugos tyrannische Art imitiert. Sie scheucht Timo von A nach B und wieder zurück. Was aber das schlimmste ist: Der Fahrdienst ist angewiesen worden, die Schnittchen und Kostüme zu einer Location in Potsdam zu fahren. Richard, schießt es mir sofort durch den Kopf. „Wir können nicht warten, bis die hierher gefunden haben." Ich sehe die Models an. „Dann geht ihr eben in Unterwäsche raus. Wer ein Problem damit hat, kann auch keine Honorarzahlung erwarten." Wow, wo kommt denn dieser Kampfgeist gepaart mit Selbstbewusstsein her? Keine Ahnung, aber die ersten Models machen sich schon frei. „Timo, hier", ich reiche ihm meine EC-Karte und einen Zettel, auf dem ich meine PIN notiere. „Um die Ecke ist ein Supermarkt, fahr hin und kauf Snacks, Würstchen, Chips... irgendwas, mit dem keiner auf einer Modeveranstaltung rechnet. Zur Not basteln die ihre Häppchen als Gag selber. Kauf auch Sekt und Säfte. Wenn einer fragt, B-Style ist zu cool für Spießerkram wie Champus und Kaviar." – „Ay-Ay", Timo tut so als würde er vor mir salutieren und rennt in Windeseile zur Hintertür raus. Ich atme erst einmal durch und sehe Hannah hinterher, die den Models noch beim Styling hilft. Diese Präsentation muss ein Erfolg werden! Einmal, weil wir uns alle so reingehängt haben. Und weil David auf gar keinen Fall Recht behalten soll. „So funktioniert das also. Man muss Sie nur unter Stress setzen und schon flutscht's…" Rokko hat meine Anweisungen schweigend verfolgt und kommt nun spitzbübisch grinsend zu mir rüber: „Das haben Sie richtig gut gelöst. Das klappt bestimmt." Er lächelt mich an, so dass mir ganz warm wird. Hoffentlich behält er Recht.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Die Musik verstummt und die Scheinwerfer beleuchten nur noch die spärlich bekleideten Models, die am Ende des Laufsteges stehen geblieben sind und die Taschen hochhalten. Das ist der Höhepunkt der Show und gleichzeitig auch ihr Ende. Als das erste Model den Catwalk betreten hat, hat Rokko nach meiner Hand gegriffen und sie beruhigend festgehalten. Zu meiner Freude hält er sie immer noch. Es fühlt sich gut an, seine Wärme zu spüren. „Hier. Sie schaffen das. Ich glaube an Sie", flüstert er mir zu, als er mir das Mikrophon reicht und mich auf den Laufsteg schiebt. Unter tosendem Applaus bedanke ich mich bei den Anwesenden für ihr Kommen, stelle Hannah vor und beantworte noch einige Fragen. Während Hannah noch ein paar Worte sagt, lasse ich meinen Blick in den Raum schweifen und genieße einen Moment lang die Aufmerksamkeit und die Anerkennung, die mir da entgegenschlägt. Mein Blick bleibt kurz auf David hängen. Ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber der überhebliche Blick ist einem Lächeln gewichen…

Als die ersten Presseleute unser ganz spezielles Buffet stürmen, laufe ich von der Bühne, im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie David die Arme öffnet, als wolle er mich umarmen, aber ich bin schon an ihm vorbei und falle Rokko um den Hals. Der schafft es gerade noch, mich abzufangen, ohne dass wir nach hinten umfallen. „Vielen, vielen Dank", flüstere ich ihm zu. Ob Rokko sich mit mir freut oder einfach nur über die gelungene Präsentation weiß ich nicht, aber er hebt mich an und dreht sich mit mir. Es tut gut, sein lautes und gelöstes Lachen zu hören.

„Dieses Essen ist das letzte", motzt David, „Wessen blöde Idee waren denn diese Kinder-Würstchenketten und diese Chips? Und Pappteller, Pappbecher und Plastikbesteck, das ist doch kein Dorffest, das ist ein Mode-Event…" – „Ich find's gut. Das ist unkompliziert und unterstreicht den jungen Charakter von B-Style." Rokko belädt seinen Pappteller mit weiteren kleinen Köstlichkeiten. „Frau Plenske hat halt richtiges Improvisationstalent." Rokko lächelt mich an, aber ich kann gerade nicht zurücklächeln – Chipskrümel in meiner Zahnspange sind nun wirklich das letzte, was ich ihm zeigen will. „Das war Lisas Idee?!", auf einmal ist David ganz leise. Er ist an diesem Abend glücklicherweise der einzige, der etwas zu meckern hat. Die Presse ist begeistert von B-Style, der Präsentation und Hannahs Taschen. Selbst einige der Models haben sich schon bei mir erkundigt, wo und wann es die ersten Taschen zu kaufen gibt. Ich bin so berauscht von diesem Erfolg, dass ich gar nicht merke, wie spät es schon ist.

Als alle schon gegangen sind, bleiben nur noch Rokko, Hannah, Timo und ich zurück, um noch ein bisschen Ordnung zu schaffen. „Ach herrje, meine Bahn. Ich muss los", entfährt es mir, als wir endlich fertig sind. „Gute Nacht", wünscht Rokko mir und gibt mir zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. Obwohl ich mich wirklich beeilen muss, kann ich nicht anders, als die Stelle auf meiner Wange immer wieder zu berühren. Es kribbelt immer noch wie in dem Moment, als Rokkos Lippen darauf trafen.

Ich renne die Treppen zu meinem Bahnsteig hoch – doch zu spät: Alles, was ich von meiner Bahn noch zu sehen kriege, sind die Rücklichter. Na bravo, das war die letzte für heute! Und jetzt? Zu Kerima, da hab ich doch schon einige Nächte verbracht und soviel Zeit bis der Arbeitstag wieder beginnt, bleibt auch nicht. Ich versuche praktisch zu denken: So kann ich die halbe Stunde, die ich sonst zur Arbeit brauche, länger schlafen. Naja, wenn auf dem Fußboden an Schlaf zu denken ist…

Ich mache mich also auf den Weg zu Kerima – zu Fuß, es ist ja nicht weit. „Frau Plenske!" Vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude treffe ich auf Rokko. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie die Bahn nicht mehr kriegen", bringt er hervor, als ich ihn fragend ansehe. „Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?" – „Ich gehe zu Kerima und übernachte da." – „Find ich doof", lächelt er mich an, „Sie könnten bei mir übernachten." Irgendwie wirkt er fast schüchtern. „Ähm, besser nicht. Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen." – „Das machen Sie nicht und ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass die Heldin des Tages irgendwo auf dem Fußboden schläft." Da ist sie wieder seine Selbstsicherheit. „Aber wenn die schon bei Ihnen schläft, dann ist für mich ja gar kein Platz mehr", scherze ich. „Und das würde Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen?", damit werde ich wieder ernster. Das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass er sich erst so für B-Style reinhängt und dann auch noch Scherereien mit mir hat. „Nein, macht es nicht, wirklich nicht." Rokko hakt sich bei mir unter, „und weit ist es auch nicht."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Rokkos Wohnung ist wirklich kowaskistilvoll, das lässt sich nicht anders ausdrücken: Alles trägt seine Handschrift. Es gibt moderne und praktische Möbel in der Küche und als Arbeitsplatz und gemütliche Möbel im Wohnbereich. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er so oft auf dem Boden sitzt: Im Wohnzimmer liegen lauter Sitzkissen, so dass das Sofa nur eine Dekoration zu sein scheint. Seine Wohnung ist so ganz anders als mein Zimmer und trotzdem fühle ich mich Zuhause. Rokko guter Freund, muss ich mich immer wieder ermahnen. „Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee?", reißt mich Rokko aus meinen Gedanken. „Ähm, nein danke." – „Etwas anderes vielleicht? Es macht auch keine Umstände – außer ich muss dafür irgendetwas aus der Südsee holen…", er hat mich durchschaut. „Ich glaube, ich hätte gerne einen Tee."

Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund, rede ich mir immer wieder gut zu, als wir vor seinem Sofa sitzen und uns unterhalten. Rokko erzählt von den Goldfischen, die er als Kind hatte und andere Geschichten, mit denen er mich immer wieder zum Lachen bringt. Auf einmal wird er ernst: „Ich habe heute ganz neue Seiten an Ihnen entdeckt. Ich habe vom ersten Moment an gewusst, dass sich hinter Ihrer scheuen Fassade viel Leidenschaft verbirgt. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie Ihr Selbstbewusstsein entdecken." Beschämt sehe ich auf meine Hände: Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund, Rokko guter Freund. Nein, dieser Selbstbetrug hilft nicht mehr, als Rokko mein Kinn nimmt und seine warmen Lippen auf meine legt. Gespürt habe ich schon seit Tagen, dass mein Verstand und mein Herz zwei verschiedene Dinge wollen. Meine rationale Seite hat immer wieder gesagt: Du liebst David doch schon so lange und jetzt, wo Mariella weg ist, liebt ihn niemand mehr und das kannst du ihm nicht antun, aber meine Gefühlswelt sagt etwas anderes, sie sagt: Rokko ist nett; er glaubt an dich; er ist um dein Wohl bemüht; er schafft es, dich aus der Reserve zu locken; er schafft es, dass du ungewöhnliche Dinge tust; außerdem kannst du das Kribbeln nicht ignorieren, das sein Lächeln und seine Berührungen in dir auslösen. Ich muss meinem Herz definitiv Recht geben. Als Rokko mich näher an sich zieht, um den Kuss zu intensivieren, da hat mein Herz eindeutig den Kampf über meinen Verstand gewonnen… Darum ist es auch keine Frage von „Will ich das oder will ich das nicht?", als sich Rokkos Hände langsam unter meine Bluse schieben, sondern es ist viel mehr eine Frage von „Will ich mehr oder will ich viel mehr davon?"


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Wir haben uns geliebt. Das ist wohl der erste zusammenhängende Satz, den ich denken kann, seit wir hier eng aneinander gekuschelt liegen und nur die Nähe des Anderen genießen. Hinter mir liegen so viele schöne Momente, so viel Gefühl, so viel Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. Ich sollte meinem Herz öfter die Führung überlassen – alles war auf einmal so unkompliziert. Diesen Moment habe ich mir tausendmal vorgestellt, darüber gelesen, Gespräche mit Yvonne geführt, aber nichts von dem kommt meiner Realität auch nur im entferntesten nahe. Ob es wohl immer so ist? So sanft und zärtlich? Rokko zieht die Decke fester um uns und beginnt mit seinen Fingern in meinen Haaren zu spielen. Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit mich in seinem Schlafzimmer umzusehen, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Es ist eh viel schöner, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sind so braun und strahlen so schön. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich vom ersten Moment an geliebt habe?", durchbricht Rokko die fast andächtige Stille. Ich lächle und schüttele langsam den Kopf. Er zieht mich fester in seine Arme und legt seine Stirn an meine: „Doch. Unser Zusammenstoß in dem Buchladen – nur ein Blick in deine Augen hat gereicht, da war es um mich geschehen. Ich bin jeden Abend wieder hingegangen und habe gehofft, dass du auch da sein würdest. Irgendwann hat mir die Verkäuferin sogar den Tipp gegeben, dass du immer nur freitags kommst." Bei dem Gedanken an unseren Zusammenstoß muss ich lächeln. „Ich habe dem Schicksal gedankt, als ich zu Kerima kam und du auch da warst. Manchmal hab ich dir nur irgendetwas zu tun gegeben, damit du in meiner Nähe bist." Er wirkt sogar ein bisschen verlegen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm das gleiche sagen, aber erst vor ein paar Stunden konnte ich mir eingestehen, was ich in dem Moment, von dem Rokko gerade spricht, vielleicht auch schon gespürt habe. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich versuche, es nicht so klingen zu lassen, als ob ich es selbst erst gemerkt hätte, aber ob mir das auch gelungen ist… Egal. Jetzt genieße ich erst einmal den Kuss, zu dem sich unsere Lippen verbinden.

Rokko ist eingeschlafen, aber ich bin noch nicht müde. Ich würde ja gerne meinen Gedanken hinterher hängen, aber wenn Rokko da so friedlich lächelnd liegt und dabei so gut aussieht, dann fällt mir das doch schwer. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, klettere ich aus dem Bett und suche als erstes meine Brille. Wo hat Rokko sie nur hingelegt? So bekommen die Worte „blindes Vertrauen" gleich eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Da ist sie, auf seinem Nachttisch. Ich hebe Rokkos Hemd vom Boden auf und ziehe es an. Leise gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer und stelle mich dort ans Fenster. Wortfetzen schwirren mir durch den Kopf: „Ich habe ganz neue Seiten an Ihnen entdeckt… du bist so wunderschön… bist du sicher, dass du das willst? … ich habe dich vom ersten Moment an geliebt…" Erinnerungen an zarte Berührungen kommen hoch. Ich atme tief ein und schaue in den Sternenhimmel hinaus. Und nun? Es hat ihm auch etwas bedeutet. Das hat er gesagt, zumindest glaube ich das, sonst hätte er mir doch keine Liebeserklärung gemacht. Ganz sacht legen sie zwei Arme von hinten um mich: „Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragt Rokko mich. Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich habe alles so gemeint wie ich es gesagt habe. Das war keine einmalige Angelegenheit. Es hat mir viel bedeutet. Es bedeutet mir viel – nicht nur, weil du mir dein erstes Mal geschenkt hast." – „Woher…?" Ich kann die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, denn er legt mir einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich habe es einfach gewusst." Ich nicke. „Grüble nicht mehr solange", sagt er bevor er wieder ins Bett will. Ich sehe ihm hinterher. Er sieht so verführerisch aus, nur mit seiner Schlafanzughose bekleidet im fahlen Mondlicht. „Rokko?!" Er dreht sich kurz zu mir um. Ich reiche ihm meine Hand. „Warte, ich komme mit."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Es ist frühestens 8 Uhr. Ich bin schon eine Weile wach. Was soll ich tun? Ich bin nun mal ein Frühaufsteher. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst auf dem Weg zu Kerima sein, aber die können heute mal auf mich warten. Rokko schläft noch und das gibt mir die Gelegenheit, ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten.

„Guten Morgen!" lacht er mich fröhlich an. „Hab ich geschnarcht oder warum kannst du nicht schlafen?" Mit einem Kuss nimmt Rokko mir die Möglichkeit zu antworten. „Was hältst du von Frühstück?" – „Klingt gut." Ich folge ihm ins Wohnzimmer und beobachte, wie er einen kritischen Blick in den Kühlschrank wirft. „Oh, ich glaube, du hast die Wahl zwischen einer angefangenen Flasche Bier und einem Stück Pizza", er riecht kurz daran „das offensichtlich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat…" Er zuckt entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Das war bisher nun mal ein Singlehaushalt. Ich kann dir aber Cornflakes anbieten." Irgendwie ist das süß. Ich stimme also den Cornflakes zu. „Ich mache das wieder gut, versprochen", grinst er mich verschmitzt an, als er die Schüssel reicht und sich zu mir auf das Sofa setzt. Während ich in meinen Cornflakes rühre, sehe ich mich ein bisschen um. „Du hast den armen Kerl auch getroffen, der am Spreeufer herumläuft und diese traurige Geschichte von seinem Wunsch erzählt?" Ich deute auf seinen Daruma, der auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa steht. „Hmm, irgendwie tat er mir leid. Ich meine, 1982!? So hat er in den letzten 20 Jahren wenigstens ein Geschäft gemacht." Rokko greift nach dem Daruma und sieht ihn an. „Das dürfte das wohl teuerste Stück Pappmaché in der Geschichte des Pappmachés gewesen sein. Ich hab ihn an dem Morgen der Doppelhochzeit gekauft… als Omen oder so." – „Wenn du dir gewünscht hast, dass Mariella mal was Ausgefallenes tut, dann hat er seinen Zweck ja erfüllt", scherze ich. „Nee, hab ich nicht, dann hätte er ja schon ein zweites Auge. Du musst übrigens nicht aufessen, wenn du sie nicht magst." Rokko deutet auf meine Schüssel, weil ich immer noch rühre. „Oh doch, ich mag sie halt am liebsten matschig." Ich spüre, dass ich rot werde – außer mir mag niemand matschige Cornflakes. „Dann ist das jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, dem Daruma ein zweites Auge zu malen." Er steht auf und holt einen Stift, während ich ein bisschen perplex zurückbleibe. „Ich habe mir nämlich eine Traumfrau gewünscht, die meine Vorlieben teilt." Sein schelmisches Grinsen lässt mich erröten, aber Rokko hilft mir, meine peinliche Berührtheit zu überwinden, indem er mir einen langen Kuss gibt.

„Oh, da vermisst dich wohl schon jemand." Das ist mein Handy das klingelt und hoffentlich ist es wichtig, wenn es uns schon beim Küssen stört. „Meine Eltern", ich deute auf das Display und melde mich. „Wo ich bin? Ich bin in Berlin… Ja, Mama, ich weiß, dass Berlin groß ist." Ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn Rokko hat begonnen, meine Antworten mit Gesten und Grimassen zu kommentieren. „Mama, ich bin bei Herrn Kowalski… Ja, ich habe hier übernachtet… Ja, ich bin immer noch hier." Ich versuche wirklich, nicht zu lachen, aber Rokko küsst jetzt meinen Hals und seine Bartstoppeln kitzeln so. „Aber ich muss gleich zu Kerima… Ja, Mama, wir sehen uns heute Abend… Ach ja, kannst du Papa bitte ausrichten, dass ich die Umgehungsstraße gefunden habe und dass sie ganz toll ist?" Rokko guckt mich mit großen Augen an: „Bei Herrn Kowalski?", imitiert er mich. Ich zucke mit den Schultern: „Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn ich es ihr schonend beibringe, sonst hat sie den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe…" – „Und was war das mit der Umgehungsstraße?" – „Ach nur, so ein Vater-Tochter-Ding." Ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln und gehe in Richtung Badezimmer. „Ich muss mich langsam fertig machen und zu Kerima."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„Da ist es ja endlich, das aufstrebende Jungtalent, das das viel versprechende, junge, flippige Modeunternehmen B-Style führt." Mein erster Weg führt wie immer zu meinem guten Freund Jürgen. Für ein Gespräch mit ihm riskiere ich gerne einen Anpfiff von Richard. Im Moment hält er mir breit grinsend eine Zeitung unter die Nase. Der Artikel über die Präsentation ist sehr positiv und ich bin entsprechend erleichtert. Nicht, dass irgendetwas darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass unsere Präsentation nicht gut angekommen ist, aber es ist ja auch einiges schief gegangen und bei Presseleuten weiß man ja nie. „Haben dich deine Eltern schon erreicht? Die haben dir den ganzen Morgen hinterher telefoniert. Wo warst du denn?" – „Bei Rokko." – „Nein!" Jürgens Grinsen wird breiter. „Ich hab's ja gewusst, die Chemie zwischen euch hat gleich gestimmt." – „Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, du hast ihn doch nur einmal kurz kennen gelernt." – „Da kannste mal sehen, dass nur du zu blind warst, dass offensichtliche zu sehen. Aber erzähl mal…"

Einen ausführlichen Bericht und einen Stapel Zeitungen später sitze ich an meinem Platz in Davids Vorzimmer und telefoniere. „Ja, Herr Blum, das habe ich notiert. Morgen Nachmittag um 14 Uhr. Sie wünschen Herrn von Brahmberg und Herrn Seidel zu sprechen. Ich leite das weiter. Ja… Hmmm… Ja… Hmm…" So eine Nervensäge! Als ich auflege und mich umdrehe, sitzt Rokko neben meinem Schreibtisch. Ich habe ihn weder kommen hören noch sonst irgendwie gemerkt, dass er da ist und erschrecke mich entsprechend. „Das ist nicht unbedingt die Begrüßung, die ich mir erhofft habe", scherzt er und gibt mir einen Kuss. „Ich wollte das Frühstück wieder gut machen und dich zum Mittagessen einladen. Hast du Lust?" Blöde Frage, natürlich, aber ich komme nicht zum Antworten. „Lust bestimmt, aber sie muss mit mir zu einem Geschäftsessen." Das ist David und ich bin ziemlich erstaunt, sonst nimmt er mich doch auch nie mit zu seinen Geschäftsessen. „Dann machen wir uns eben einen schönen Abend", versuche ich Rokko zu trösten und ein bisschen auch mich selbst, denn das letzte wonach mir der Sinn steht, ist David im Gespräch mit irgendwelchen Geschäftsleuten. „Aber da wolltest du doch deinen Eltern das mit uns erzählen." – „Niemand hat gesagt, dass du nicht dabei sein kannst." Ich bemühe mich um mein strahlendstes Lächeln und nach einen sanften Kuss guckt Rokko schon nicht mehr so enttäuscht: „Dann wünsche ich guten Appetit."

Seit fast einer Stunde sitze ich jetzt mit David im Wolfhardts und höre mir seine Geschichten an. Und irgendwie werde ich langsam sauer, denn so wie es aussieht, kommen die ominösen Geschäftspartner nicht, wenn es sie überhaupt gibt. „David, was soll das? Du hast dir dieses Geschäftsessen doch nur ausgedacht, oder?" David zuckt mit den Schultern, gibt aber keine Antwort. „Gut, ich gehe jetzt. Sollte doch noch jemand auftauchen, dann kannst du ja Grüße von mir ausrichten."

Der Abend mit meinen Eltern verläuft harmonisch. Besonders meine Mama freut sich für uns und einen Moment lang fürchte ich, dass sie Rokko mit ihrer Umarmung erwürgt… Allerdings hat mein Papa noch gar nichts gesagt, stattdessen steht er auf und geht zum Schrank – oh nein, nicht den Selbstgebrannten, bitte. Und doch, er stellt sich und Rokko jeweils ein Glas hin und gießt es voll. „Ouf dis miteinander jehen und die neuen Weje, nich? Ick bin Bernd", stößt er mit Rokko an, aber nicht, ohne ihm noch einmal kurz zu drohen: „Und wehe, du bringst meen Schnattchen zum Weenen."


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Seit fast 10 Tagen „gehen" Rokko und ich jetzt miteinander, wie er zu sagen pflegt. Es ist ein schöner Weg, den wir gemeinsam gehen. Wir verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, lernen uns immer besser kennen und es ist schön, dass wir nicht nur beruflich sondern auch privat so gut harmonieren. Das ganze letzte Wochenende haben wir bei ihm verbracht, sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Eltern. Mein Papa hat so seine Probleme mit meinem Abnabelungsprozess. Er mag Rokko, genauso wie Mama, aber sie vermissen nun mal ihr Schnattchen. Aber die beiden machen mir eigentlich weniger Sorgen. Wer mir wirklich Sorgen macht, ist David. Er hat mehrmals die Nummer mit dem fingierten Geschäftsmeeting gebracht, aber wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche, dann macht er dicht oder wird sogar pampig. Sicherlich ist er einsam, ich meine, Max verbringt jede freie Minute bei Yvonne. Das ist ja irgendwo verständlich, immerhin sind es nur noch 5 Wochen bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin. Und ich habe auch nur noch wenig Zeit für ihn. Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass er Luftsprünge vor Freude macht oder gar Rokko zu seinem neuen besten Kumpel macht, aber wir sind doch Freunde und ich finde, er könnte sich wenigstens ein bisschen für mich freuen. Nein, David Seidel muss meinen Rokko natürlich provozieren, wo immer er kann. Ich bewundere Rokko dafür, dass er so souverän damit umgeht – naja, sein Auftrag für Kerima neigt sich dem Ende, da will er sicher keinen Ärger. Ich bemühe mich natürlich, meine Zeit zwischen Arbeit, Familie, Freunden und Rokko aufzuteilen. Meistens klappt das auch ganz gut: Mit meinen Eltern und mit den meisten meiner Freunde versteht Rokko sich gut – außer mit David. Jürgen sagt immer, dass ich mein Glück verdient habe und dass ich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss, weil ich eben nicht mehr nur für Kerima und die Probleme meiner Mitmenschen da bin.

„Lisa, kommst du mal?", plärrt es mir aus der Gegensprechanlage entgegen – hoffentlich hat David nicht schon wieder so eine sinnlose Aktion im petto. Als ich die Tür öffne, trifft mich der Schlag: Überall in Davids Büro liegen Blumen und er hat Kerzen aufgestellt, David selbst kniet auf dem Boden mitten im Raum. Ich sehe mich kurz um: „Was soll das?" Mehr kriege ich im Moment nicht heraus, ich kann mir auf das alles keinen Reim machen. „Lisa, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen: Du bist eine wundervolle Frau und ich war so blind, es nicht zu erkennen." Nein, David, bitte, tu unserer Freundschaft das jetzt nicht an. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich mit Kowalski zu sehen. Nur mit mir kannst du glücklich sein, das weißt du. Du liebst MICH, das hast du mir doch schon einmal gesagt. Und jetzt liebe ich dich auch." Ja, richtig, das habe ich gesagt – das ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her und seitdem hat sich viel verändert: Es gibt keinen Stillstand mehr im Leben der Lisa Plenske. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich: Ich sehe Momente meiner Freundschaft mit David vor mir – das „Training" für das Rendez-vous mit Blum, die Vorbreitung für den Banktermin für B-Style, den Reitausflug, die Nacht auf der Pfaueninsel, aber auch die unschönen Momente kommen wieder hoch: Wie er mich vor der Presse verleugnet hat, nachdem ich ihn aus dem Pool gezogen habe; wie schäbig er mich behandelt hat, als ich noch die einfache Catering-Kraft war; das kleine Kabuff, das mein erstes Büro war; wie er mich rücksichtslos für seine Hochzeitsplanung eingespannt hat, obwohl er um meine Gefühle für ihn wusste und das, was mich am meisten getroffen hat: Dass er nicht an den Erfolg der B-Style-Taschen geglaubt hat. Noch vor knapp einem Vierteljahr wäre ich jetzt wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass die Liebe ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen ist und nicht, dass einer der Partner bis zur totalen Erschöpfung gibt und der andere hemmungslos nimmt. Diese Erkenntnis habe ich meiner Beziehung zu Rokko zu bedanken. Rokko! Er ist meine Realität. Er ist der Mann, den ich liebe. An manchen Abenden sitze ich in der S-Bahn und träume von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihm, von Kindern, vom Altwerden… „Wann?" Ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, eine ganze Frage zu formulieren. Ich muss mich sammeln, denn ich will ihm nicht unnötig wehtun, wenn ich ihn jetzt mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren muss. „Am Abend der Präsentation." Mittlerweile ist David aufgestanden und steht vor mir: „Du musst mir eine Chance geben. Ich kann dir soviel mehr bieten als Kowalski." Mehr bieten, materiell vielleicht, aber emotional? Niemals. Aber um mehr bieten geht es auch gar nicht. „Nein David, du liebst mich nicht. Alles, was du sagst, ist ich, ich, ich und du musst. Ich muss nichts. Wir wissen beide, dass man Gefühle nicht erzwingen kann. Ich liebe Rokko, wir sind glücklich und du wirst das nicht kaputt machen, nur weil du eine Phase hast." In Davids Augen kann ich Schmerz lesen. War ich doch zu hart? Zu direkt? „Ich bin doch immer dein Traum gewesen." – „Richtig, das bist du gewesen. Aber aus Träumen erwacht man." Damit drehe ich mich um und verlasse sein Büro. Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht in seinem Vorzimmer sitzen und normal weiterarbeiten. Ich nehme mir einfach den Rest des Tages frei und mache einen langen Spaziergang, um den Kopf freizukriegen. Nur einen kurzen Abstecher in den Buchladen, in dem ich Rokko das erste Mal getroffen habe, genehmige ich mir. Ich bin lange nicht dort gewesen, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich auf irgendein Buch konzentrieren…

Als ich bei Rokko ankomme, bin ich komplett durchnässt, aber erst jetzt merke ich das. Rokko öffnet mir die Tür. „Lisa?!" Er wirkt erstaunt, so als würde er sich nicht freuen, mich zu sehen. „Ich weiß, wir sind nicht verabredet, aber ich wollte dich sehen." Er bittet mich herein und geht zu seinen geliebten Sitzkissen. „Und warum kommst du dann nicht richtig rein?" Ich stehe noch immer im Eingangsbereich und bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, Rokko ist doch sonst so aufmerksam und jetzt merkt er nicht einmal, dass ich klitschnass bin: „Weil ich tropfe." Rokko zieht die Augebrauen hoch und springt wieder auf. „Ach herrje. Komm." Er nimmt meine Hand und führt mich ins Bad, gibt mit ein Handtuch und einen Jogginganzug. Als ich wieder einigermaßen trocken bin und seine Sachen auf meine Länge zurecht gerollt habe, gehe ich zu Rokko ins Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie wirkt er verloren und ein bisschen unglücklich. Um ihn nicht zu abrupt aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, setze ich mich leise auf eines der Kissen neben ihn und sehe ihn an. Er legt die Arme um meine Taille und zieht mich an sich: „Ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst und das erschreckt mich, jetzt kommt doch nicht noch so ein Hammer? „Du weißt, ich werde nicht ewig bei Kerima bleiben. Die Silver-Line-Kampagne ist so gut wie fertig." Er macht eine Pause. „Richard hat mir eine Festanstellung angeboten. Ich soll den Arbeitsbereich seiner Schwester übernehmen." Ich sehe ihn immer noch an und warte ab. Für mich klingt eine Festanstellung gut, aber Rokko ist da anders – er braucht immer neue Herausforderungen. „Lisa, ich will diese Festanstellung nicht. Kerima, das ist einfach nicht meine Welt – zu viele Intrigen. Die Modebranche kann so ein hässliches Gesicht haben." Wieder macht er eine Pause. „Außerdem habe ich ein besseres Angebot." Er atmet tief durch und sieht mich ernst an: „Ich habe ein Angebot aus Montréal. Die suchen jemanden für ihre Tourismus-Kampagne. Meine Bewerbung dort ist schon so lange her, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet habe, von denen zu hören. Das ist eine einmalige Chance, verstehst du? Die nehmen normalerweise keine Ausländer dafür, das ist mit vielen Reisen durch Québec verbunden, mit Fotoshoots." Seine Augen beginnen zu glänzen und mir wird ganz warm ums Herz. Das ist sein Traum. Gleichzeitig könnte ich aber auch heulen, das bedeutet bestimmt die Trennung. „Lisa, ich weiß, wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen und du hängst an Berlin und an deiner Familie, aber… aber ich möchte, dass du mitkommst. Es ist auch erst einmal befristet auf ein Jahr. Du könntest B-Style weiterführen, heute geht doch alles per Internet und die Stelle als Assistentin, die hast du doch schon so lange nicht mehr nötig. Und wenn du nur mit B-Style nicht ausgelastet bist, dann können wir bei meinem neuen Arbeitgeber mal fragen, ob er auch etwas für dich hat oder jemanden kennt. Wir können uns da drüben noch besser kennen lernen, zusammen wohnen, ein neues Land zusammen entdecken. Ich liebe dich und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen." Rokkos Redefluss ist kaum zu stoppen. „Du musst auch nicht gleich ja sagen. Überleg dir das alles in Ruhe. Du sollst nichts tun, was du später bereust." Jetzt bin ich erleichtert – ich soll mitkommen, ich soll es mir in Ruhe überlegen, aber er möchte, dass ich ihn begleite. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer vor Freude. „Und was gibt es bei dir, dass du bei diesem Sauwetter draußen 'rumläufst?" Ich nehme seine Hände in meine: „Ich weiß jetzt, warum David in letzter Zeit so komisch zu uns ist… Er sagt, er hat sich in mich verliebt." Ich kann sehen, wie Angst in Rokkos Augen aufflackert. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nur Freundschaft für ihn empfinde, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das angekommen ist." Erleichtert nimmt Rokko mich in den Arm und wir sitzen noch lange so umschlungen da, genießen die Stille und hängen jeder unseren Gedanken nach.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Die Tage nach Davids Liebesgeständnis sind ein einziger Spießroutenlauf. Mein Freundschaftsangebot hat er abgelehnt: „Ich will dich ganz oder gar nicht", hat er gesagt, aber offensichtlich kann sich ein David Seidel mit „gar nicht" nicht abfinden. Er schikaniert mich, wo er nur kann und deckt mich mit soviel Arbeit ein, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht. Die Abende und Nächte verbringe ich meistens bei Rokko. „Willkommen in Rokkos Wohlfühloase – Entspannung garantiert", scherzt er immer, wenn ich total fertig zu ihm komme. Er kocht uns immer etwas Schönes und nach dem Essen kuscheln wir immer lange: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich bei Kerima so alle machen lässt." Ich verstehe es mittlerweile auch nicht mehr… In vier Wochen muss Rokko in Kanada sein, seine Suche nach einem Nachmieter war bereits erfolgreich und sein neuer Arbeitgeber hat schon alles für seine Ankunft vorbereitet. Die wenigen Male, die ich in letzter Zeit in Göberitz war, habe ich mir den Bildband über Kanada angesehen. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht mehr, warum ich ihn damals gekauft habe, aber die Bilder sind schön. Ich kann mir vorstellen, mich dort wohl zu fühlen. Naja, eigentlich kann ich mir das mit jedem Ort vorstellen, solange Rokko auch da ist. Mama und Papa waren ja nicht so glücklich, als ich ihnen von unseren Plänen erzählt habe: „Muss disser neue Wech denn jleich soweit weg führen?", hat Papa gemeint. „Aber wenn's dich jücklich macht, Schnattchen, dann folje deenem Herzen, nich." Mama hat nur genickt: „Aber ihr kommt doch an Weihnachten, oder? Oder wir kommen euch besuchen. Was sagen denn Rokkos Eltern dazu? Wir könnten sie kennen lernen und euch dann gemeinsam besuchen." Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Rokko das so Recht wäre. Er hat nur einmal kurz mit seinen Eltern telefoniert seit seine…äh…unsere Pläne für Kanada spruchreif sind. Sehr glücklich wirkte er über ihre Reaktion nicht. „Es ist nur wichtig, dass du dich darüber freust und dass du mitkommst", hat er gesagt, aber ich hab genau gesehen, wie sehr es ihn die angebliche Gleichgültigkeit seiner Eltern getroffen haben muss.

„Es gibt doch nicht etwa Ärger im Paradies?" Seit Sabrina ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verstecken kann, ist Richard viel sanfter geworden – richtig weich gespült haben ihn seine aufkommenden Vatergefühle, finde ich. Es wird zwar für immer Sabrinas Geheimnis bleiben, wer nun der Vater ihres Kindes ist… aber eigentlich will ich ja von der Sitzung erzählen. David hat nicht ein gutes Haar an Rokkos Plänen gelassen: „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich weniger auf Frau Plenskes sexuelle Befriedung und mehr auf Ihre Arbeit konzentrieren." Ich bin zwar längst nicht mehr so prüde wie früher, aber noch lange nicht so offensiv wie Rokko – ich kann nun einmal nicht gänzlich aus meiner Haut. Mit großen Augen verfolgen Richard und ich die darauf folgende Diskussion. Richard scheint sich diebisch zu freuen, dass David und ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr das altbewährte Dreamteam sind. Mir hingegen ist dieser Streit zuviel – unser Sexualleben geht David nichts an und ich bilde mir ein, dass ich meinen Job trotz meiner Beziehung zu Rokko genauso gut wie vorher mache, seine Vorwürfe sind also völlig unberechtigt! „Wenn du wieder in der Lage bist, ein niveauvolles Gespräch unter Erwachsenen zu führen, dann können wir gerne noch mal reden." Damit ergreife ich die Flucht und die führt mich natürlich in Jürgens kleine Seelsorgebox oder wie er es nennt: Seinen Kiosk.

„Also, ich glaube, dass David Gefühle für dich hat, aber nicht die, von denen er behauptet, sie zu haben." Sehr hilfreich ist Jürgen heute aber nicht. „Er ist eifersüchtig. Er ist doch auch nur ein Mann und wir Männer haben nie gelernt zu teilen." – „Du glaubst also, er hätte ohne Rokko nie Gefühle für mich entwickelt?" – „Ich glaube, er verwechselt etwas. Ich meine, du hast dich wirklich 'rausgemacht seit du mit Rokko zusammen bist. Du strahlst so von innen heraus, das kann man wirklich nicht abstreiten. Er weiß genau, dass er früher jeder Zeit nur hätte schnipsen brauchen und schon hättest du ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und jetzt, wo jemand anderes das Beste aus dir herausholt, da trauert er der verpassten Chance hinterher. Er dürfte doch wohl so ziemlich jede in der Branche gehabt haben, dann demütigt ihn Mariella am Tag ihrer Hochzeit und dann will die Frau, die ihn immer angehimmelt hat, wirklich nichts mehr von ihm. Das trifft sein Ego ganz tief da drinnen." Jürgen deutet auf seine Brust. „Ich glaube, er verwechselt ‚verliebt sein' mit ‚ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert'." Ich nicke und denke darüber nach: „Und warum ist er dann auch so fies zu mir? Er muss doch merken, dass mich das nur noch mehr von ihm wegtreibt." – „Ach, Lieselotte, wer weiß, was in seinem Kopf abgeht. Er ist ja trotz allem der Halbbruder von dem Brahmzwerg – vielleicht ist das was Genetisches…"

„Lisa, endlich habe ich dich gefunden." David hat gerade Jürgens Kiosk betreten und wirkt ein bisschen gehetzt. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Oh, bitte nicht schon wieder! „Worüber?" Ich bemühe mich um einen möglichst distanzierten Tonfall. „Über uns." – „David, es gibt kein uns, es gibt nur dich und mich, jeder für sich." – „Das ist nicht wahr und du kannst es nicht abstreiten." David steht gefährlich nahe vor mir. Jürgen hat sich ein bisschen von uns zurückgezogen, aber im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie er wieder näher kommt. „Rokko, mein Freund, wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen." Sagt Jürgen das nur, um David abzulenken oder ist Rokko wirklich gerade zur Tür rein gekommen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass David mich an sich gezogen hat und seine Lippen sich mir nähern. Ich drücke mit den Händen gegen seine Brust, aber ich habe keine Chance, er küsst mich. Mit Leibeskräften wehre ich mich dagegen, ich versuche rückwärts zu gehen und irgendwie schaffe ich es, mich aus diesem Kuss zu lösen. „David, was soll das?" Ich bin ganz atemlos vor Schreck. Wieso kann er es einfach nicht akzeptieren? Ich bekomme keine Antwort, auf keine meiner Fragen. Rokko ist tatsächlich dabei gewesen, er hat das mit ansehen müssen und ist entsprechend wütend. Er packt David bei der Schulter und dreht ihn um: „Sie sollen sie endlich in Ruhe lassen." Und schon verpasst er ihm einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. David taumelt, aber er geht nicht zu Boden. Er stürzt sich vielmehr auf Rokko: „Hat etwa jemand an Ihrem Käfig gerüttelt, Kowalski?"– „Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut versichert Jungs." Jürgens Sinn für Humor äußert sich wirklich in den unpassendsten Augenblicken. Bisher hat sich noch nie ein Mann für mich interessiert und jetzt prügeln sich zwei um mich. Das habe ich bestimmt nicht gewollt. „Aufhören!" Aber mein Aufschrei bringt nichts. „Dann führt euch doch auf wie die Höhlenmenschen." Ja, Lisa Plenske ergreift mal wieder die Flucht. Ich kann mich dieser Situation nun einmal nicht stellen.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Habe ich Rokko einen Grund zur Eifersucht gegeben? Nein. Ich habe ihm immer wieder versichert, dass er keine Angst haben muss, dass ich nur ihn liebe. Ich will mit ihm nach Kanada gehen. Ist das denn nicht Liebesbeweis genug? Ich verabscheue Gewalt und Rokko weiß das. Wieso ist er dann gerade so ausgerastet? Eifersucht kann doch nicht wirklich der Grund dafür sein? Und David? Denkt er wirklich, er kann mich von sich überzeugen, indem er mir einen Kuss aufzwingt? Er hätte zumindest darauf verzichten können, Rokko noch zusätzlich zu provozieren. In letzter Zeit war er Rokko gegenüber sowieso schon eklig genug, da hätte er sich das wirklich schenken können. Ich bin so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt habe, dass ich die Papiere, die ich für Richard fertig machen soll, nur von rechts nach links und zurück sortiert habe, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

„Na, Bruderherz, hast du dir wieder einen Gegner ausgesucht, mit dem du es nicht aufnehmen kannst?" David ist gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl gekommen und sieht wirklich furchtbar aus – er blutet aus der Nase. Ich habe ja nicht viel von der Schlägerei mitbekommen, aber offensichtlich war sie nach meiner Flucht nicht gleich zu Ende. „Was ist denn mit deiner Nase passiert?" – „Blöde Frage, dein Rokko ist ihr passiert." Tja, wer blöd fragt, kriegt auch eine blöde Antwort. „Irgendwer muss sich darum kümmern."

Wieso muss ich mir eigentlich immer mehr aufhalsen als ich bewältigen kann? Keine Ahnung, aber jetzt gerade steh ich auf der Herrentoilette und desinfiziere Davids Wunden. „Hör auf zu jammern. Wer sich prügeln kann, muss das bisschen hier auch abkönnen. Und jetzt Kopf vor." Es ist still, aber ich habe ihm wirklich nichts zu sagen – es hat ja keinen Sinn, entweder er will es nicht hören oder er versteht es falsch. Als David fertig verarztet ist, sieht er mich an: „Dein Rokko liebt dich wirklich sehr." – „Ich liebe meinen Rokko auch wirklich sehr." Vielleicht kommt ihm ja jetzt endlich die Erkenntnis, dass er sich etwas vormacht. „Ich liebe dich auch…" Ich kann ihn nicht aussprechen lassen. „Nein David, das tust du nicht. Wenn du mal ganz ehrlich zu dir bist, dann merkst du das auch." – „Aber…" – „Kein aber. Sag mal, sieht Rokko auch so lädiert aus wie du?" David zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du wirst verstehen, dass ich ihn mir nicht so genau angesehen habe."

Eigentlich habe ich mir vorgenommen, es Rokko nicht so leicht zu machen, aber als er mir die Tür öffnet und da so steht mit seinem blauen Wangenknochen, da werfe ich meinen Vorsatz auch schon über Bord. „Tut's denn sehr weh?", frag ich ihn, als wir nebeneinander auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Nun, ich muss ihm einfach eine Lehre erteilen und piekse die blaue Stelle mit meinem Zeigefinger: „Und jetzt?" – „Aua, Lisa, was soll denn das?" – „Ich will, dass du dich an diesen Schmerz erinnerst, wenn du das nächste Mal deine Energie sinnlos verschwendest." – „Ok, ich hab's verstanden. Ich hätte mich nicht so vergessen dürfen. Aber… aber ich habe so Angst, dich zu verlieren oder noch schlimmer, dass du irgendwann das mit uns bereust." Er sieht zerknirscht auf seine Hände. Ich greife danach und versuche, in seine Augen zu sehen: „Ich werde das mit uns nicht bereuen. Du musst keine Angst haben, wirklich nicht. Ich liebe dich, verstehst du? Ich will mit DIR zusammen sein." Endlich gewährt er mir einen Blick in seine Teddy-Augen. „Es gibt nur eins, das ich bereue – nämlich, dass ich dich noch nicht geküsst habe seit ich hier bin." – „Na das werde ich nicht zulassen." Ich bin erleichtert, da ist er wieder, dieser verschmitzte Gesichtsausdruck. Für den Moment scheint alles wieder gut zu sein.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Für einen Moment war auch alles gut, aber ich kann mich nicht ewig in meinem Schneckenhaus verkriechen und darauf hoffen, dass der Sturm vorbeizieht. David hat nachgedacht, leider ist er zu einem anderen Ergebnis gekommen als erwartet: Er hat entschieden, er will um mich kämpfen und seit sich herumgesprochen hat, dass Rokko nach Montréal gehen wird, denkt David, er hätte bessere Chancen bei mir. Die Situation ist immer noch sehr angespannt und ich leide ein bisschen darunter, dass David keine Chance auslässt Rokko vor mir schlecht zu machen. Auch Rokkos Misstrauen ist durch Davids Ich-werde-um-dich-kämpfen-Haltung geschürt. Ich will David auch nicht als Freund verlieren, dafür haben wir zuviel miteinander erlebt. Auf keinen Fall will ich mich im Streit von ihm verabschieden. Rokko hat dafür nur bedingt Verständnis. Er meint, dass David sich nur noch mehr in seine Idee verrennt, wenn ich nach jeder klaren Ansage wiederkomme und die gute Freundin sein will.

Bei B-Style ist alles geregelt für den großen Abflug in drei Wochen – außer Hannah und Jürgen und natürlich meinen Eltern weiß noch niemand, dass ich mit Rokko mitgehe. Morgen werde ich meine Kündigung einreichen. Einerseits fällt es mir leicht: Mein Weggang wird Rokkos und meine Beziehung wieder etwas entspannen, wir können woanders ganz neu anfangen und David wird die Chance haben, sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Andererseits hatte ich bei Kerima eine schöne Zeit: Ich habe gelernt, wer meine Freunde sind und wer nicht und es fällt mir nicht leicht, die Erinnerungen an diese Firma zurückzulassen.

Aber darüber kann ich mir heute Abend gerade keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin in Göberitz und Rokko ist gerade gegangen. Er meint, meiner Mama und meinem Papa wird der Abschied noch schwer genug fallen und ich sollte mal wieder einen Abend nur mit ihnen verbringen. „Außerdem kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn du meine Art, die Umzugskartons zu packen, kritisierst", hat er zum Abschied noch gescherzt. Er ist aber auch ein Chaot – er bräuchte viel weniger Kartons, wenn er seine Sachen nicht nur hineinwerfen, sondern ordentlich falten und stapeln würde. Rokko nimmt die meisten seiner Sachen mit – bei ihm hat sich viel mehr angesammelt als bei mir. Immer wenn er genervt ist vom Packen, dann sagt er: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein besseres Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern, dann würde ich noch bei ihnen wohnen, hätte logischerweise viel weniger Krams und könnte ihn auch noch bei ihnen lassen." Er spielt dann darauf an, dass ich kaum etwas mitnehmen werde – nur ein paar persönliche Dinge halt, der Rest bleibt in Göberitz. Wir wollen uns da drüben gemeinsam neu einrichten und darauf freue ich mich schon. Rokkos Arbeitergeber hat uns schon Fotos von der Wohnung gemailt, in die wir ziehen werden. Sie ist zwar teilmöbliert, aber es gibt noch viele Dinge, denen wir den Kowalski-Plenske-Stil aufdrücken können. Das ist alles so aufregend, dass ich den Brief, der heute für mich angekommen ist, noch gar nicht geöffnet habe. Dabei hätte er mir sofort auffallen müssen. Ich meine, wann kriege ich schon mal einen Luftpostumschlag? Es steht kein Absender drauf, was meine Neugier dann doch steigert. Ich reiße ihn auf und was da steht, verschlägt mir für einen Moment den Atem:

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Seit knapp 3 Monaten lebe ich jetzt mit Lars in Boston und die Erinnerung an die Hochzeit verfolgt mich noch immer._

_Ich habe noch niemandem gesagt, wo ich bin – nicht einmal meiner Familie und nun wende ich mich ausgerechnet an Sie. Warum ich das tue? Nun, ich weiß, Sie haben Gefühle für David und Sie betrachten ihn durch die gleiche rosarote Brille, die ich trug bevor ich Lars kennen gelernt habe._

_David und ich, wir waren seit unserem 15. Lebensjahr zusammen und jeder hielt uns für das perfekte Paar. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, als ich mich in Lars verliebt habe. Ich dachte, ich wäre es David nach all den Jahren schuldig, ihn auch zu heiraten. Als ich auf den Altar zuschritt, da fielen sie mir wieder ein, die Demütigungen – wie viele Male hat er mich wohl betrogen? Ich glaube, er kann es selbst nicht mehr zählen. In unserer Ehe hätte sich das bestimmt fortgesetzt. Mir fielen die Momente mit Lars ein und plötzlich konnte ich mir nicht mehr einreden, dass ich David diese Ehe schuldig bin und dass sie mich glücklich machen würde. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nur einmal nein sagen musste. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie schlimm es für alle gewesen wäre, wenn ich die Eheschließung hätte annullieren lassen müssen. Natürlich hätte ich vorher mit David über meine Zweifel sprechen sollen, aber dazu war ich zu feige. Ich bin eine von Brahmberg, wir haben keine Zweifel, alles, was wir tun, dient dem Zweck unseren Stand zu verbessern. Meine Mutter hat uns das schon sehr früh eingetrichtert und sie schämt sich sicherlich in Grund und Boden für ihre Kinder. Ihre Tochter sagt nein und ihr über alles geliebter Sohn heiratet nur die Empfangsdame. Ach ja, Richard und Sabrina… Ich hoffe, es geht den beiden gut – dem Baby natürlich auch. Es ist ja noch einige Zeit bis es zur Welt kommt._

_Ich bin einen ausgelatschten Trampelpfad entlang gegangen und habe mich dagegen gewehrt, dass ich mich in jemand anderen verlieben kann. Lars hat mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben ist. Ich konnte es einfach nicht, ich konnte einfach nicht ja sagen zu einem Trampelpfad, wenn ich die neue Straße nicht ausprobiert habe. Verstehen Sie mich? _

_Ich weiß, David bedeutet Ihnen viel und ich will Sie bestimmt nicht vor ihm warnen, aber Sie sollten Ihr Blickfeld einmal freimachen, dann werden Sie sehen, was es noch alles gibt._

_Hier in Bosten bin ich sehr glücklich und ich werde wohl nie wieder nach Berlin kommen. Nach all der Zeit bin ich aber zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass David erfahren soll, warum ich ihn so brutal habe stehen lassen. Ich weiß, Sie sind ihm immer eine gute Freundin gewesen und ich weiß auch, dass es viel verlangt ist, aber ich bitte Sie, ihm meine Beweggründe zu erklären. Ich habe einen zweiten Brief beigelegt. Geben Sie ihm den und er wird es hoffentlich verstehen._

_Lars lässt Sie grüßen._

_Herzlichst,_

_Mariella von Brahmberg_

Wie gerne würde ich Mariella jetzt zurück schreiben! Dass ich den Trampelpfad, wie sie so schön schreibt, verlassen habe – man könnte meinen, sie hat auch mit meinem Papa gesprochen, um zu dieser Erkenntnis zu kommen. Dass es David schlecht geht und dass ihr Brief zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt kommt. Gleichzeitig möchte ich ihr das Glück mit ihrem Lars wünschen, das ich mit Rokko habe. Ich habe Lars einmal kurz kennen gelernt – eigentlich sollte er Davids und Mariellas Villa umbauen. Manchmal reicht eben ein kurzer Moment, um alles zu verändern…

Am nächsten Morgen lege ich ihm Mariellas Brief auf den Schreibtisch. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn er alleine mit ihren Gedanken und seinen Gefühlen ist. Aus seinem Büro dringt kein Mucks, als plötzlich etwas laut scheppert. Ich glaube, er hat in seiner Verzweiflung etwas gegen die Wand geworfen. Ich bin eindeutig die Falsche, um ihn jetzt zu trösten, darum bitte ich Max das zu tun. Danach ist es einige Stunden ruhig und ich bekomme David erst kurz vor Feierabend wieder zu sehen. „Kannst du mal kommen, ich muss dir einen Brief diktieren." Glücklicherweise ist es ein Geschäftsbrief und nicht die Antwort für Mariella.

Es klopft kurz und Rokko steckt den Kopf in Davids Büro. „Hallo", grüsst er freundlich, „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr noch lange braucht." – „Wieso? Wollen Sie Lisa jetzt schon nach Kanada entführen?" Oups, Max hat ihm wohl von meiner Kündigung erzählt. Seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, ist ihm gerade nicht zum Scherzen zu Mute. Ehe Rokko etwas sagen kann, wendet David sich an mich: „Wann wolltest du mir das sagen? Wenn du da bist?" – „Ich wollte auf einen guten Zeitpunkt warten." Das wollte ich wirklich, aber Mariellas Brief kam ja dazwischen. David steht auf und baut sich vor mir auf, er wirkt fast bedrohlich: „Hör mir mal zu, Mariella hat mich für diesen Architektenheini verlassen, aber ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, dass du mich auch verlässt." – „Herr Seidel, seien Sie doch nicht albern. Lisa hat sich entschieden – sie hat sich für mich und für Kanada entschieden. Sie wissen genau, dass Sie ihre Chancen bei ihr hatten und dass Sie nicht zugegriffen haben. Hören Sie auf, ihr im Weg zu stehen." So hat das Streitgespräch zwischen Rokko und David angefangen, ich weiß nicht, was sie sich noch alles an den Kopf geworfen haben, aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Ich will doch nur mein Glück mit Rokko genießen und nicht ständig darauf achten müssen, David keine Hoffnungen zu machen und Rokko keinen Grund zur Eifersucht zu geben – das ist auf die Dauer zu anstrengend. „Aufhören! Ihr sollt endlich aufhören!" Eigentlich wollte ich raus, aber stattdessen bin ich neben der Tür zusammengesackt. Das ist mir gerade alles zu viel. Anscheinend habe ich doch lauter geschrieen als beabsichtigt – Yvonne und Max sind gerade rein gekommen. „Was ist denn hier los?" Das ist Max. Yvonne beugt sich – so gut das mit ihrem Bauch noch geht – zu mir runter: „Lisa, was ist denn?" – „Sie sollen aufhören, bitte sag ihnen, sie sollen aufhören." Erst jetzt merke ich, dass mir die Tränen laufen und ich zittere.

Wortlos bin ich gegangen. Rokko ist mir noch ein Stückchen hinterher gelaufen. „Ich kann nicht mehr, verstehst du? Ich ertrage dieses Rumgestänkere nicht. Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gerne ein bisschen alleine." Rokko sieht verletzt aus, aber von ihm habe ich doch diese „Du darfst deine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken"-Haltung. Er wird es verstehen und wenn ich mich gesammelt habe, dann erklär ich es ihm und bitte ihn um Verzeihung. Aber ich bin nun mal ein Fluchtmensch, ich brauche jetzt Abstand. In Windeseile habe ich ein paar Sachen gepackt und meinen Eltern einen Zettel geschrieben, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich verreise ein paar Tage – wohin? Nun, ich lasse das Schicksal entscheiden…


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Am Hauptbahnhof steige ich in den ersten Zug, der fährt. Meine Flucht führt mich nach Garmisch-Partenkirchen, zumindest ist das die Endstation des Zuges. Von dort aus verschlägt es mich in eine Ortschaft namens Grainau. Hier gibt es nur Berge und ein paar Häuser – ideal für meine Zwecke: Nichts erinnert an Berlin, das soweit weg ist, nichts erinnert an das Chaos um Rokko und David. Ich werde die Zeit nutzen und nachdenken. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als ich in ein Hotel einchecke. Von der langen Reise falle ich erschöpft ins Bett zum Nachdenken ist auch morgen noch Zeit…

Bin ich egoistisch? Einfach so abhauen. Mama und Papa sorgen sich bestimmt zu Tode. Und Rokko? Oh Gott, Rokko! Er wird meine Flucht völlig falsch verstehen, er wird denken, dass ich an unserer Beziehung zweifle oder noch schlimmer, er wird denken, ich hätte ihn verlassen!! Und dann habe ich ihn auch noch hängen lassen mit den Vorbereitungen für Kanada. Ich werde mir etwas Gutes einfallen lassen müssen, um ihn von der Aufrichtigkeit meiner Gefühle zu überzeugen und um ihn zu versöhnen, wenn er mich nach meinem Abgang überhaupt noch haben will… Mariella hat geschrieben, ich muss mein Blickfeld öffnen, um richtig sehen zu können, aber momentan sehe ich nur schneebedeckte Berge und das im Frühling. Anfänglich war ich ja ein bisschen skeptisch, ob meine Auszeit wirklich am anderen Ende der Republik sein muss. Aber mittlerweile genieße ich die frische Luft und lasse mir den Kopf durchpusten. Ich rede mir ein, dass es nicht egoistisch ist, ein bisschen Ruhe zu wollen – zumal ich nur ein paar Tage bleiben will, in der Hoffnung, dass sich Zuhause die Wogen glätten – ein schwacher Selbstbetrug. Ich vertraue aber auf das Schicksal, so wie immer.

Nach einem langen Spaziergang kehre ich erschöpft in Hotel zurück. Vor dem Speisesaal steht ein Aufsteller: „Jahrestagung der GKS" steht darauf. Was das wohl ist? „Immer hinein in die gute Stube", poltert hinter mir ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann in einer Trachtenjacke und reißt mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, um was für eine Veranstaltung es sich handelt, treibt mich die Neugier hinein. „Herzlich Willkommen zur Jahrestagung der Gesellschaft für Kanada-Studien", begrüßt der rundliche Mann von eben die Anwesenden. Danke Schicksal, manchmal bist du echt knorke. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun muss. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit verschwinde ich von der Veranstaltung. Die Begrüßungsworte waren ja ganz nett, aber ob ich gleich einen mehrstündigen Vortrag über die Harper-Regierung haben muss? Hab ich mir das richtig gemerkt? Stephen Harper, ja das war der Name des kanadischen Premierministers. Ich muss mich bei Rokko entschuldigen und wenn er mir verzeiht, dann werde ich das alles in natura kennen lernen. Schnell verschwinde ich in mein Zimmer: Als erstes buche ich ein Zugticket zurück nach Berlin und dann muss ich noch dringend ein paar Telefonate führen.

„Kowalski." – „Hallo, hier ist Lisa Plenske. Ich bin die Lebensgefährtin von Rokko Kowalski und ich wüsste gerne, ob Sie mit ihm verwandt sind." Laut Auskunft gab es in Pinneberg nur drei Anschlüsse, die auf den Namen Kowalski laufen und der erste ist gleich in Volltreffer. Es ist Rokkos Bruder Christian. Er ist sehr nett und hört mir aufmerksam zu. „Okay, Lisa. Ich darf doch Lisa sagen, oder? Ich gebe dir mal die Nummer unserer Eltern. Mich hast du überzeugt, ich werde da sein, aber was Mutti und Vati betrifft, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Am besten du rufst da an und bist genauso überzeugend wie bei mir." Gesagt, getan. Rokkos Eltern ringe ich ein vielleicht ab. Hoffentlich freut sich Rokko auch über das, was ich hier gerade plane.

Mein letzter Anruf gilt Rokko. Ich bin unheimlich nervös, denn seit meiner überstürzten Abfahrt habe ich mich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Es klingelt. Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut, tut. Ich will schon wieder auflegen, als jemand abnimmt. „Hallo!", ruft eine fröhliche Stimme in den Hörer – es ist nicht Rokko. „Hallo", antworte ich, „könnte ich mal mit Rokko sprechen?" – „Der ist nicht da", bekomme ich zur Antwort. Wo er wohl ist? Er hat Berlin doch nicht etwa schon verlassen? „Hallo? Rokko ist in der kanadischen Botschaft – die letzten Formalitäten klären.", erst jetzt erkenne ich die Stimme: es ist Mark Trojan. Rokko überlässt ihm hin und wieder seine Wohnung für Shootings. „Ähm, Mark, kannst du Rokko ausrichten, dass Lisa angerufen hat? Ich komme morgen wieder…" – „Okay, merk ich mir. Die Flitzpiepe kommt morgen wieder." Irgendwie klingt Mark betrunken. Ich werde unsicher, ich will Rokko auf keinen Fall überfallen: „Ähm, Mark, ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Sag ihm nichts, ja?" Und schon habe ich wieder aufgelegt.

Die Nacht ist lang. Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen. Meine Gedanken kreisen darum, dass ich morgen schon wieder in Berlin sein werde. Ich war ja nur einen Tag und zwei Nächte weg, aber dafür völlig unerwartet. Hoffentlich freut sich Rokko. Ich will ihn gleich besuchen und ihm alles erklären. Und dann muss ich meine Überraschung noch weiter vorbereiten.

Der Zug nähert sich Berlin und ich werde immer nervöser. Mein Plan steht: Ich will zuerst zu Rokko und mit ihm reden, dann nach Göberitz. Es ist noch nichts für Kanada gepackt und ich muss mit Mama und Papa reden wegen der Überraschung. Als ich jedoch aus dem Zug steige, werde ich überrascht – da steht Rokko!! Woher wusste er wann und auf welchem Bahnsteig er warten muss? Keine Ahnung, das ist auch egal. Meine Freude ist riesig. Ich lasse meinen Koffer fallen und laufe so schnell ich kann auf ihn zu und falle ihm um den Hals. „Es tut mir so leid." – „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." – „Ich laufe nie wieder weg, versprochen." – „Wo warst du?" Wir reden so durcheinander, dass keiner den anderen wirklich verstanden hat oder gar antworten kann. Rokko lockert die Umarmung ein bisschen und streicht mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Und? Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?" – „Nein. Alles beim Alten. Ich liebe DICH." – „Max sagt, du hast deine Kündigung nicht zurückgenommen." – „Nein. Und… und wenn du noch willst, dann möchte ich immer noch mit dir nach Montréal gehen." – „Natürlich will ich noch!" Unsere Lippen finden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in den Rokko seine ganze Erleichterung zu legen scheint, als sich hinter uns jemand räuspert. Es ist die Zugbegleiterin, sie mustert Rokko und meint dann trocken: „Ich kann Ihre Wiedersehensfreude ja durchaus nachvollziehen, junge Dame, aber in Zeiten wie diesen sollte man seine Gepäcksstücke nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen." Sie stellt meinen Koffer neben uns: „Und jetzt weiterknutschen", sagt sie in einem gespielt befehlerischen Ton bevor sie geht. Und das lassen wir uns natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Morgen geht's also los. Ich habe meine letzten Tage bei Kerima frei genommen. Das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass sich David so kurz vor meiner Abreise noch mehr aufführt wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind, dem man sein Spielzeug wegnehmen will. Heute muss ich allerdings doch noch zu Kerima – ich muss meine Papiere abholen, Kündigungsschreiben, Arbeitszeugnis und so. Alles, was B-Style betrifft, ist mit Hannah und Jürgen schon geklärt. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen.

Richards Büro wird mir immer ein Horror bleiben. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er sich persönlich um meine Kündigung kümmert, dafür hat er doch normalerweise sein Fußvolk... „So, Frau Plenske, das wäre es dann schon." Er reicht mir die Papiere. „Was wird denn nur aus David, wenn Sie uns jetzt verlassen?" fragt er mich mit diesem fiesen Gesichtsausdruck. „Er wird erwachsen werden und lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen." – „Wie wahr, wie wahr." Habe ich Richard da gerade so etwas wie ein Lächeln abgerungen? Tse, scheint so, als geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder…

Bevor ich in den Fahrstuhl steige, drehe ich mich noch einmal um und sehe mir das Foyer an. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich mich am Empfang stehen: „Entschuldigung, ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch." Ich sehe mich nervös auf dem Sofa sitzen, die Präsentation für die Finnen... Viele Momente bei Kerima ziehen an mir vorbei. Es war ein langer und harter Reifeprozess, durch den ich hier gegangen bin. Ich sehe wieder den Tag, an dem plötzlich Rokko auf diesem Sofa saß – das war der Anfang vom Ende. Wenn ich hier raus bin, beginnt ein neuer, aufregender Lebensabschnitt – Seite an Seite mit diesem wundervollen Mann… Aber vorher hab ich noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen.

Auf die Minute genau pünktlich ist Christian Kowalski am verabredeten Treffpunkt. Ich muss nicht mal lange suchen oder so, die Ähnlichkeit mit Rokko ist frappierend – sie könnten fast Zwillinge sein. Er ist ein bisschen größer als Rokko, aber er ist nicht so bunt gekleidet. Und er freut sich sehr, als ich ihn anspreche. Aber zu meinem Entsetzen ist er allein: „Daraus musst du dir nichts machen. Sie sind halt ein bisschen unterkühlt und ein Vielleicht ist schon mehr als ich von den beiden erwartet hätte. Vielleicht kommen sie ja morgen zum Flughafen." Christian gibt sich große Mühe, mich aufzubauen, aber ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, dass Mama und Papa Kowalski nicht da sind. Ich hätte Rokko gerne die Freude gemacht, sich persönlich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden. Die Familie ist so wichtig, auch wenn Rokko immer so tut als wäre ihm das egal. Ich spüre doch genau, wie gerne er bei uns in Göberitz ist und wie wohl er sich bei meinen Eltern fühlt.

Rokko ist bei seiner Wohnungsübergabe, direkt danach will er zu mir kommen. Das heißt, die Zeit wird langsam knapp. Christian und ich sind die letzten, die in den Garten meiner Eltern ankommen. Alle unsere Freunde sind schon da: Jürgen, Mark, Timo, Hannah, Yvonne und das immer noch im Bauch verpackte Muckelchen, Max, Hugo, Britta… und nun auch Rokkos Bruder. Geplant ist ein Grillfest, trotz der eher frischen Temperaturen. Rokko schwärmt immer, dass unser Garten genau richtig dafür sei und das soll er jetzt einmal selbst erleben, bevor es uns auf einen anderen Kontinent verschlägt.

„Hallo mein Schatz, das ging aber schneller als gedacht", begrüße ich Rokko und führe ihn zur Hintertür: „Ich muss dir was zeigen." – „Und wa…" Das S bleibt ihm im Halse stecken, als alle „Überraschung!" rufen. Mission erfüllt. Rokko hatte nicht den geringsten Verdacht. Sofort erspäht er seinen Bruder: „Chris!" Überraschung geglückt: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich meinen großen Bruder einfach so gehen lasse, ohne dass er sich ordentlich bei mir verabschiedet hat?"

Nachdem alle Gäste gegangen sind, quartieren wir Chris auf dem Sofa ein. „Wow, das war wirklich eine Überraschung." Rokko und ich ziehen uns in mein Zimmer zurück. „Wie und vor allem wann hast du das vorbereitet?" fragt Rokko mich, als wir eng aneinander gekuschelt in meinem Bett liegen – naja, anders als eng geht es in meinem kleinen Bett ja eh nicht, aber ich könnte mir durchaus unangenehmere Dinge vorstellen, als mit Rokko hier zu liegen... „Das sage ich dir erst, wenn du mir sagt, woher du gewusst hast, auf welchem Bahnsteig ich ankommen würde." Ich habe ihn das schon ein paar Mal gefragt, aber er will es mir partout nicht sagen - so auch heute Abend: „Das wird auf ewig mein Geheimnis bleiben." Wenn ich sein schelmisches Grinsen so sehe, will ich gleich mehr als nur kuscheln. „Gut, hat eben jeder sein Geheimnis." – „Okay." Rokko wird wieder ernst: „Morgen geht's los." – „Hm." – „Hast du irgendwelche Zweifel?" – „Ja. Ich habe Zweifel, ob irgendwas von deinen Sachen heil ankommt, so chaotisch wie du alles eingepackt hast." Ich grinse ihn an und Rokko beginnt mich zu kitzeln. Irgendwann haben wir begonnen uns erst sanft und dann immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Unser scherzhaftes Gespräch endet in einer Nacht voller Emotionen und Leidenschaft...


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Warum müssen Flüge nach Kanada eigentlich so früh gehen? Und viel wichtiger: Warum muss man drei Stunden vorher da sein? Glücklicherweise haben wir nicht viel Gepäck. Das meiste ist in dem Überseecontainer, der schon kurz nach meiner Rückkehr aus Grainau auf die Reise geschickt wurde und mehr oder weniger zeitgleich mit uns ankommen soll. „Schnattchen, langsam müssen wir los." Mein Papa hat Recht, Tegel ist nicht um die Ecke und mit dem Verkehr weiß man nie. Ich sehe Chris an, er nickt: „Das glaube ich auch. Sie kommen bestimmt nicht mehr. Sie warten vielleicht am Flughafen auf euch." Ja, am Flughafen, das geht natürlich auch. Ich habe Mama und Papa Kowalski zwar auch zu unserer Abschiedsparty eingeladen, aber sie sind nicht gekommen. Pinneberg ist ja auch nicht um die Ecke, vielleicht ist es leichter für sie, gleich zum Flughafen zu fahren, als sich im ihnen völlig fremden Göberitz auf die Suche nach uns zu machen.

„Is dis alles, was ihr an Jepäck habt?" Ich nicke: „Ich sehe lieber noch mal nach." Mein Zimmer, meine Fensterbank, mein Regal, mein Schreibtisch, mein Bett – alles sieht so anders aus, wenn es leer ist. Hier hab ich gespielt, Hausaufgaben gemacht, für das Abi gelernt, gelesen, Musik gehört, Fotos angesehen, im Internet gesurft, geheult, gegrübelt und noch so viel mehr... Wie gut, dass diese Möbel nicht reden können. „Hast du Abschied genommen?" Rokko legt die Arme von Hinten um meine Taille. „Ja." Vorsichtig schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und folge Rokko die Treppe hinunter. Es heißt, immer wenn sich eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich irgendwo ein Fenster. Diese Tür ist zu – hinter ihr verbergen sich viele Erinnerungen. Ich habe sie freiwillig geschlossen und ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Es ist Zeit, etwas Irres zu tun und durch das offene Fenster zu klettern…

„Wenn du nicht zu stur wärst, um nach dem Weg zu fragen, dann wären wir schon längst da, Horst. Das hier muss es sein. Dorfstraße 13 in Göberitz. Das ist die Adresse, die sie uns gegeben hat." – „Du und deine Stressmacherei. Die sind bestimmt schon weg." Rokko und Chris helfen meinem Papa dabei, die letzten Koffer zu verstauen. „Die zwei klingen wie unsere Eltern", scherzt Rokko. „Das SIND unsere Eltern." Chris zupft an Rokkos Ärmel, der dreht sich um und sein Mund öffnet sich vor Erstaunen. „Rokko, mein Junge." Rokko Mama erinnert mich an eine Matroschka – sie ist klein und korpulent, sie hat rosige Wangen und macht einen liebenswürdigen Eindruck. „Du hättest uns doch sagen können, dass du uns bei deiner Abreise dabei haben willst. Einfach so deine Freundin vorschicken." Mama Kowalski umarmt ihren Sohn und sieht sich suchend um: „A propos, wo ist sie denn?" Rokko greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zum sich, er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüstert: „Du bist großartig. Danke.", dann sagt er laut: „Mama, Vater, das ist Lisa, meine Freundin." Chris' Bemerkung über Unterkühltheit scheint wohl bloß auf seinen Vater zu zutreffen… Mein Papa räuspert sich: „Könntet ihr die Vorstellerei uff später verschieben? Wir müssen los." Er deutet auf seine Uhr.

„Oh Mama, bitte nicht weinen. Ich bin doch eh nie bei euch – es ändert sich also nichts." Bärbel Kowalski schluchzt mit meiner Mama um die Wette und auch mein Papa sieht so aus, als würde er gleich losweinen. „Nu Bärbel, unser Junge hat Recht. Berlin oder Montréal, das mach ja nun keinen Unterschied." – „Ja, bei deinem Fahrstil braucht man für beides eine kleine Ewigkeit." Rokkos Mutter kann ja richtig witzig sein. Wenn ich mir meinen potentiellen Schwiegervater so ansehe, dann glaube ich, er versteckt sich nur hinter dieser coolen Fassade. „So, Kinder, euer Fliejer wartet nicht und die Damen sind schon janz uffjelöst, als macht, dass ihr wechkommt." Es sind noch über 45 Minuten bis zum Abflug. Aber mein Papa hat Recht – mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen brauchen wir die bestimmt. In Frankfurt am Main müssen wir umsteigen, trotzdem halten wir unsere Pässe schon in den Händen. „So Schnattchen, dann komm ma her." Mein Papa drückt mich ganz fest: „Ich wünsch dir janz, janz viel Spaß und noch mehr Jlück in Kanada. Ruf an und schreib uns." – „Ja, Papa." Bei mir rollen die ersten Tränen, als ich mich meiner Mama zuwende: „Hey, ihr kommt uns einfach besuchen. Wir sind ja nicht auf dem Mond." Auch Mama Kowalski drückt mich an ihre überdimensionierte Brust: „Schade, Mädchen, dass wir uns nicht besser kennen lernen konnten. Wenn sich mein Horst nicht überreden lässt, dann komm ich euch einfach alleine besuchen." So resolut wie meine Nahezu-Schwiegermutter ist, kann ich mir das richtig vorstellen. „So Junge, dir wünsch ick och nur dis beste. Ick weeß, dass dis Schnattchen jlücklich mit dir is, aber nur weil ihr weit wech seid, heißt dis nich, dass de dir keene Mühe mehr jeben musst, meen Schnattchen jlücklich zu machen. Wenn mir nur eene Klache zu Ohren kommt, dann ist nüscht zu weit für mich, um dir den Kopp zurecht zu rücken." Ich glaube, Rokko hatte einen Moment lang genauso Angst wie ich, dass mein Papa ihn nicht wieder loslässt. So, noch eine kurze Umarmung für alle, die noch nicht in den Genuss gekommen sind und schon kann es losgehen. Wir steuern auf den Bereich zu, in den nur die Fluggäste dürfen.

„Lisa!! Lisaaaa!!" Es ist David, der da die Abflugshalle entlang rennt. Kurz vor mir bleibt er atemlos stehen – egal, was er will, er kommt wirklich in letzter Minute. Hoffentlich macht er jetzt keine Szene. „Ich… verabschieden… von dir." Er schnappt nach Luft. Ich tausche ratlose Blicke mit Rokko und auch unsere Eltern scheinen verwirrt zu sein. „Gut, dass ich euch noch erreiche." David atmet immer noch schwer. „Mariellas abrupter Abgang hat mir gezeigt, dass man sich im Guten von einander verabschieden muss. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu machen. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden – ganz offiziell und in aller Freundschaft." David nimmt mich kurz in den Arm. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück da drüben." Er reicht mir einen Brief. Die Adresse darauf ist in Bosten. Auf meinen fragenden Blick sagt er: „Der ist für Mariella. Von Montréal nach Boston ist es nicht so weit, ich dachte, du könntest ihn dort in einen Briefkasten werfen." Ich lege den Brief in meinen Pass: „Das mach ich." Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass David und ich so auseinander gehen – nicht in diesem distanzierten streitähnlichen Zustand, der unsere Freundschaft in letzter Zeit belastet hat. Ja, es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich David geliebt – lange, ziemlich lange, vielleicht viel zu lange. Jetzt ist er ein Freund, er ist wieder ein Freund, wir haben uns also versöhnt. Ich wünsche ihm auch alles Gute. Ich bin mir sicher, auch er findet jemanden, der zu ihm passt. David nickt und wendet sich mit abfälligem Blick Rokko zu und reicht ihm die Hand: „Kowalski." Naja, sich verändern ist eben ein Prozess und keine plötzliche Kehrtwende. „Ich beneide Sie wirklich. Vermasseln Sie es nicht." – „Bestimmt nicht", antwortet Rokko ihm. „Letzter Aufruf für die Passagiere des Fluges…" – „Wir müssen los!" Rokko drückt noch einmal fest meine Hand. Unter dem Schluchzen unserer Mütter gehen wir durch die Tür. Einmal drehen wir uns noch um und winken unseren Familien zu.

„Gut, dass wir uns schon gestern von unseren Freunden verabschiedet haben, sonst müsste das Flughafenpersonal jetzt schwimmen", scherzt Rokko später im Flugzeug. Ja, jetzt geht es los – auf in ein neues Leben und ich bin froh, dass es in Berlin keine „Altlasten" mehr gibt…


End file.
